49 Days
by Sunset's Crying
Summary: Death. Once that happens, there's no turning back. It's game over. Dead end. Well, that's how it is usually. But sometimes, if we're lucky enough, we're given a second chance. It all depends on what we do with it. *This story has nothing to do with the Korean Drama 49 days* *Edit: Please note story changes from chapter 7 on*
1. Prologue: The Last Day

Hello everyone! I'm trying something a little bit different this time. Instead of a song story, I'm actually gonna use my imagination and try to make my own story. So let's see how this goes. (Any reviews would be loved by the way. ^^)

Just as a heads up, Len has a potty mouth, so...yeah

And since this just the prologue, this chapter will be a bit shorter and formatted differently than the rest...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vocaloid in any way, shape of form.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

Perfection. Does it truly exist? I know it doesn't…but sometimes…I wonder. Everyday, I see humans race towards and reach for it, as if it is something that can be attained. They dream for the impossible. And sometimes, I think I envy that.

But that doesn't matter. I am not here for that. Unfortunately for them, I have a job to do.

* * *

Some people might say that perfection "doesn't exist". Well, obviously, they haven't met me, because I am Exhibit 'A' on what perfection is. Good looks, intelligence, star athlete of the school, best buds, a hot girl, a hot car and loaded parents. It doesn't get any better than that, lemme tell ya. It doesn't get better than that.

* * *

A soul is a human's essence. It is everything they are. Their memories, hopes, dreams and fears – they all captured into one form. That is a soul. Over the years, I've realized that some souls are more beautiful than others. In human terms, I'd say that the soul's beauty is directly related to whether the human was "good" or "bad". It doesn't matter in the end though. They all netherless go to the same place after all…

* * *

God, I hate the rain! It's the peskiest thing ever! It fucking ruins my hair-do and that feeling of wet and soggy is just nasty. I'm almost tempted ta just say home and skip out on Yuma's party – I don't even like him that much anyways – but Gakupo had a fucking bitch fit over the phone threatening to 'pick him up on time' this time. He's over exaggerating if ya ask me. Sure, I was an hour or so late, but at least I bothered to pick him up at all! But you know what? I'm gonna be a good friend and fucking "pick him up on time" if that's what he wants. Honestly. People these days.

* * *

I don't like working under the rain. The wet feeling is just so uncomfortable and it just gets so much harder to move. Sometimes, I wish they'd consider giving some magic to those in my profession but we're just not important enough, it seems. No matter. I'm sure I'll dry up eventually.

* * *

I hate this. I. Hate. This. Ihatethis. Ihatethis. IHATETHIS! The roads are friggin' wet and slippery. What is this! WHAT IS THIS! I can actually feel the tires of my car slipping. Fucking ridiculous. That's what this is. Just fucking ridicu –

* * *

Ah. Another death. Hmph. It's a car pileup too. Honestly, you would think that humans would be more careful in those little metal death traps called cars. Oh well. Time to go to work.


	2. Dreams

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vocaloid in any way, shape of form.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

…It's morning. I guess that much. But…where am I? Jesus….I really hope I'm not passed out anywhere….not like last time. I should open my eyes…but I really don't want to. Fuck my head hurts. My head hurts. My head HURTS. Just how much did I fucking drink last night? I should just go back to sleep. Yeah. Back to sleep….

* * *

_There's a truck. It's coming closer. Ah. It's going to crash into that car. Well, that guy has no chance. That truck is a beast next to it. Shame, that car looks a lot like mine too…is it mine? Nah. It can't be. No one drives **MY** car but me. But…that's me driving?_

_Impact._

_The truck rams into the front of the car. My car._

_The cars behind don't stop in time. They crash in from behind._

_My car. It's getting smaller and smaller._

_That's not a car anymore._

_But I'm in it?_

_Pain._

_White pain._

_It devours my body, leaving flames in its wake._

_It hurts._

_It hurts._

_IT HURTS!_

_The air is gone._

_I can't breathe!_

_I can't feel…._

_I don't want to feel…._

_Someone._

_Please…Save me…!_

* * *

There's someone screaming.

It's a terrible sound.

Like a tortured animal.

Ah. That someone is me.

Hah. Thank Jesus!

It was a dream. A motherfuckin' dream. Just a dream. Just a dream. Just a dream…a pretty shitty one at that too…but it was just a dream.

"Are you awake yet?"

It's a voice I don't recognize. It's a nice voice though. A singer's voice maybe? Definitely a she though.

I crack open my eyes. And staring back at me were huge teal orbs.


	3. Mystical Things

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vocaloid in any way, shape of form.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

I think I'm still dreaming.

I'm in my room and there's a girl on me and it isn't Luka. I know I'm a lot of things but a cheater is not one of 'em. Well, at least she has clothes on. That's always a good sign.

She's pretty though. Seems a bit short but her hair…it's teal….and really long. It's the same color as her eyes actually. Her eyes are weird though. She looks young, like sixteenish but her eyes seem really old somehow. They'd fit better on an old lady, if ya ask me.

There's a problem though. She has wings. It doesn't look like one of those weird cosplay things. It seriously looks real…and they seem pretty soft. I wonder if they are? I don't think she's an angel cuz she the feathers are a mix of white and black. What angel has black feathers anyway? So what is she?

Hah. Stupid. She isn't anything because this is all obviously a dream.

"Hey creep. Are you done staring at me yet?"

…She talked. Wow. First fatal car accidents now meeting with mystical…things. I haven't had dreams as intense as these in a while. Just what did I drink at that party last night?

"You DO realize you're not dreaming, right?"

Figures I'd dream up bitchy angel…thing. Might as well play along….

"Sorry. It's not everyday that I wake up with a girl as lovely as you on my lap."

"Ugh. You make me sick…"

Hmmm….that's not the usual response I get. A line like that usually earns me a blush not looks of utter disgust. Interesting. If I'd known that dreaming was this fun, I would have starting earlier…

"So what are you anyways? An angel or somethin'?"

"No."

A flat tone and another look of disgust. I wonder if it's for me or the angel comment. Probably both.

"So…what are you then?"

"A messenger of death."

There's a smirk in her eye.

She's not kidding.

…This is starting to get creepy.

But it's okay…this is only a dream….

"But it's not. Just how many times do I have to say it before it gets through your thick skull? This isn't a dream. This is your reality."

She's lying. This isn't happening. I'm probably just in a drunken stupor in a ditch somewhere. Yeah…that's it. Better keep talking though….

"So…if you're a messenger of death…does that mean that you've come to take my soul away or some grim reaper shit like that?"

Scowling, she says "Don't curse. It's unbecoming."

Yep. No matter how this chick looks, there's definitely an old lady in there. This is some fucked up dream I'm having…

"Alright _mom_. I'll repeat myself. Are you going to kill me?"

Another smirk. That can't be good…

"Of course not stupid…you're already dead."

Dead. Dead. Dead?

"Don't fuck with me! I can't be dead! I'm sitting right here aren't I? I'm having this dream so I must be alive or at the very fucking least in a coma or somethin'!"

Another sigh.

"And I keep telling you. This is _not_ a dream. You are awake and very dead. You know, for someone who thinks of himself as 'intelligent', you're pretty slow on the uptake…."

"Then tell me! Just how did I supposedly 'die'!?"

This time, it's a genuine smile. Slowly, as if she has all the time in the world she says:

"You already know the answer to that question, don't you?"


	4. 49 Days

Okay. So in this chapter, I changed the writing style a bit. Sorry for the change but I feel that this writing style just fits me (as a person) more. And in regards about the perspective of the story, it'll probably flip flop around a bit. Sorry about that...but lets just see how this goes~~~

Any reviews /advice would be well appreciated!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vocaloid in any way, shape of form.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

Panic started to set in. Everything was starting to make sense and he didn't want it to. How did he even end up in his room anyways? But no. He had to be alive. He had to. Or else, how was he sitting up and having a conversation with a messenger of death? After moments of silence, he asked:

"Am I a zombie?"

That earned him a laugh. Between snickers, she asked:

"Do YOU think you're a zombie?"

She was making a fool out of him. Under different circumstances, he would have been pissed. But now…he didn't even know what to think.

"I don't know…" he admitted. "I'm not even sure about this whole dead thing to begin with… or this all being real…"

Silence passed.

And then slowly, as if approaching a dangerous animal, the boy reached out his hand. Slowly, delicately, he cupped the girl's cheek. And to his surprise and horror, it was _warm_. It was the heat of something living.

For a short while, the two of them stayed like that, each too shocked and surprised to move.

But it was the messenger that moved first. Slowly, gently, to not shatter the boy in front of her. It was funny actually. Despite that fact that the boy usually had a confidence level high enough to reach past the sun, at this very moment, with death weighing his mind, he was no more than a pathetic human. So he really was no different than the rest.

Quietly, with a voice that could barely be heard, the boy asked the question she had been waiting for.

"How? How am I still _here_?"

She started to tell him the answer she had previously prepared. But…for some reason, she wanted to tell him more than necessary. Even though he was the very type of human that she despised, she had to admit that he had some sort of an…allure to him. But to tell him any more than necessary would be foolish. Ridiculous. Unneeded. So she held back from the desires she couldn't explain and told the boy the simplest of answers:

"Usually, at the time of a human's death, a messenger leads the soul to the heavens where it is prepared for reincarnation. But if a messenger chooses to, the messenger can return the soul to the body and grant the human an additional 49 days to use as the human pleases. This is your current situation."

"….So….in the end, I still die."

"That is correct."

The boy slowly took the information in. And as he did, he became angrier and angrier.

With a sudden burst of energy, he shouted "WHY? Why bother to give me an extra 49 fucking days if' I'm still gonna be dead at the end of it all? Does this fucking amuse you or somethin' ya little bitch!?"

With this, the messenger was sure. This boy really was no different than the rest. _How disappointing_.

With clear irritation in her voice, she answered

"1. As I have mentioned before, do not use such vulgar words in my presence. It absolutely disgusts me."

"Like I give a fuck about what you – "

"**HUSH**. DO NOT interrupt me. Now, as I was saying…

2. This situation does NOT amuse me. In case you're wondering, I'm regretting every second of this little whim of mine.

And 3. Think clearly for once in your life. An extra 49 days may not seem like a lot but surely you don't want it to end like how it originally did. Don't you have final wished or goodbyes that you want to complete? I'm pretty sure I would have appreciated such extra days at the time of my death…"

Instead of clarity though, the messenger was met with unexpected confusion. To her dread, it was becoming more and more evident that it was going to be a _long_ 49 days.

The boy opened his mouth. Slowly, he asked:

"Waaaiiiit…you were human once?"

That was not the question she was expecting…So among the rest of her problems, she also had to watch her words around this boy. How irritating. But at the very least, this proved that he wasn't actually as dumb as a stick.

With a huff, she answered "I'm not required to answer that."

Once again, the boy stayed quiet. He had a thoughtful look in his eyes. Hmmm. Maybe he had a bit of intelligence in him after all….

After some time, with a confident voice, he proclaimed: "I'm seeing a hallucination. Yep. A hallucination. I just hit my head really hard and now I'm just seeing things. Yeah…I 'm just seeing things. I know. I should probably get some food. That'll probably clear up my mind."

And with that, the boy quickly got up and walked out the door, presumably to the kitchen.

So much for being intelligent.

The messenger sighed and got up as well. She was already counting down the days….


	5. Mild Insanity

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vocaloid in any way, shape of form.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

She found him at his kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal and milk. At first, she just sat nearby and watched. He was handsome, the boy. 'Shame' she thought. 'If only he wasn't so despicable.'

After a couple of moments, the boy noticed her. But his gaze didn't linger for even a second. As soon as he saw her, he quickly avoided her eyes and started to mumble to himself. Full of curiosity, the messenger walked over. Purposely, to tease him, she stood extra close to him. They were so close, the messenger and the boy. A little more and….

"it'snotrealit'snotrealit'snotrealit'snotrealit'snotrealit'snotrealit'snotrealit'snotrealit'snotrealit'snotreal"

The messenger giggled. 'How cute' she thought. 'He's trying to delude himself…though I'm not to pleased with the fact that I've been reduced to an it…'

The mumbling grew louder. It was no longer necessary for her to stand so excruciating close. But she didn't move. She was finding pleasure in teasing this supposedly confident boy.

* * *

The boy was starting to get restless. She…no it. It was an it. It was still there. It didn't disappear with breakfast like he had hoped. It was still there. In fact, it even got closer. Too close. Close enough to…no. His thoughts couldn't go there. It didn't matter that she, it was pretty. Such thoughts were not allowed.

He could hear his own mumbling growing louder with each passing second. The boy knew that if whatever was happening continued to happen, he would go crazy. And that was a thought that was almost as scary as death. Too bad he already was dead. **NO!** He was not dead! It was a lie…a delusion…anything but the truth. Anything but the truth. Plus, after a quick examination, it was clear that he was NOT dead. He wasn't see-through, all of his limbs were attached in the right places, no unusual scars, nothing. Just a beautiful delusion that wouldn't go away.

TV. That's what he would do. He would watch TV. That would distract him. She'd, no it'd! It'd! It'd go away. Like pain. He heard that somewhere once. That if a person stopped thinking about the pain, it would stop being painful. Whatever was happening would surely have the same conclusion. He was sure of this. Or at least, that's what he desperately wished…

Hours had passed…and yet…and yet…it was still there. If anything, it was probably some sort of sadist. The entire time, it walked around, in front of him, in front of the TV, swinging its hips the entire time with a smirk in its eye. It sat by him, next to him, on top of him. It flitted around him, patting his head, poking him in the cheek, singing some song that he'd never even heard of. And like an idiot, he kept his eyes on it practically the entire time. Even minute or so, he'd have to remind himself to keep his eyes off of his delusion…but before he knew it, his eyes were back on it again. It was wrong. So wrong. He had a girl. A hot girl. A sexy girl. Queen of the school. And he knew he was many things but unfaithful was not one of them. But for some reason, his delusion had an…an…allure that he just couldn't resist.

* * *

Finally, the boy's savior walked through the door. It was in the form of a young girl named Rin Kagamine, the boy's twin sister. Like her brother, she was tall with azure eyes and straight chin length honey blonde hair. Like her twin brother, she was beautiful, intelligent and popular. Unlike her brother however, this girl did not go to many parties and did not spend most of her time trying to seduce the other gender. This girl, in comparison to her twin brother, was very down-to-earth. Simply put, she was so genuine that it was beautiful with her very serious and practical demeanor. But despite their differences, the two were very close.

"Hey loser!" she called out. "Bumming today too?"

And to the messenger's surprise, she saw the boy visibly straighten out and gather his wits. All with seconds. With a cool and nonchalant voice and a smirk on his lips, he answered:

"You know it! It's not easy being as cool and popular as I, ya know."

Such a response intrigued the messenger. Just seconds ago, the boy was on the brink of breaking down. But now…in front of his twin…it was if nothing had ever happened. It was as if she didn't exist. How interesting. The boy was becoming more entertaining by the second…

Rin giggled "I'm sure it is, Casanova. By the way, you should get your car fixed before mom and dad come back home…"

Slight confusion appeared on the boy's face. "What do you mean? Don't they come back in a month or so?"

This earned him another laugh from his sister. "Yeah…but do you even remember what state you left that car in? What were you even doing anyways? Heh. To be exact, how drunk were you? That thing doesn't even look like a car anymore. It looks like it got smashed into 7 poles and then got chewed up by a dinosaur. It'll take forever to fix, you know. What happened anyways? I thought that thing was like your baby or somethin'…"

"Is….it really that bad?"

"Uh…yeah. It's really that bad. You should go check it out if you really don't believe me. I'm glad you're okay though. I'm amazed you look completely fine. How did you even get the car like that without getting hurt?"

"I…I don't remember actually."

"Hmph, Figures. Your super beauty probably saved you or somethin'. Do me a favor though and don't get yourself killed, ok?"

"….yeah."

With this, Rin turned around and headed towards her room. But just before she disappeared up the stairs, the boy called out to her.

"Rin?"

"…yeah?"

"….by any chance…did you see a girl down here?"

"A girl? Jesus. What'd you do? Bring one home or somethin'?"

"What. No. No. Nothing like that. I was just wondering….don't worry about it…"

With a line like that, how could his sister not worry…but in the end, she let it go. She just figured that it had something to do with the party her brother went to the previous night. Nothing to worry about at all…

* * *

***sigh* It's a bit funny actually. I didn't originally mean to make an insane Len...it kinda just happened. Don't worry everyone. I'll try to snap him out of it...**

**-Sunset**


	6. Acceptance

Hello! So a couple of people have been asking if this story line is from the korean drama 49 days. My answer: NO. Is this story (intentionally) based on the drama? NO.

For starters, I don't even watch korean dramas. I googled the drama and I saw that my story line is really quite similar...(it actually made me doubt my imagination...but that's another problem for another time) but at the same time, what I have planned is also quite different. None of that three tears stuff or living in another person's body...

So while I have to admit that this story is similar to the K-Drama 49 Days, I can assure you guys that this is MY story and only that. Thank you.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vocaloid in any way, shape of form.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

Just as his sister advised, the boy went to examine his car in the garage. It was worse than he'd imagined.

The windshield was shattered. The doors crushed in. The body, small and compact. Pieces missing. Parts twisted. It was no longer a car.

And as he stared at his once beautiful car, he thought: 'smashed into 7 poles and then chewed on by a dinosaur…more like it got rammed into a giant…truck.'

At that thought, the memories of the previous night started to flood back. Real. It was all real. Too real. He had been in a car accident. He had been crushed. Broken. Torn. He…he...he had died.

A voice whispered in his ear "So you finally accepted the truth. It's about time…" Once again, it…no she, was too close. With resignation, he asked:

"Why can't Rin see you?"

With a smile, she answered. "Simple. She's not dead. Only the dead and almost dead can see those like I."

"I see…so there are others like you?"

"But of course! Do you know how many deaths there are per day? It's be nearly impossible to do it all myself!"

"Yeah…that makes sense. So tell me. How does this whole 49 days thing work?"

"Very well. For the next 49 days or so, I'll be like your personal chaperone. You're basically free to do what you want."

Skepticism tinged the boy's words. "That's it?"

"That's it."

"And no one can see you except me. Can I die…again or get hurt?"

"A person can only die once but you can still feel pain."

"What happens on the 49th day?"

"Simple. I take you soul back."

A slow nod. "Yeah…simple."

For a long time, the boy was quiet. He still didn't truly believe that he was dead…but all of the evidence seemed to point otherwise. At that moment, the boy made a decision. He knew that he still didn't know the entirety of the truth. But he would figure it out. And whatever it was, he would face it head on and stand his ground. It was the least he could do.

* * *

The messenger quietly watched the boy. He was no longer the weak and trembling human that she had seen moments before. What stood before her was something stronger. And without knowing why, this pleased her.

Then suddenly, the boy turned around and stared straight into her eyes. With a bow, confidence that surpassed the sun, a wink, and a playful tone, he said:

"You must excuse me Miss for my past actions. It was terribly rude of me. However, I don't believe I know your name…"

Under normal circumstances, the messenger would have rolled her eyes and ended the game early. Instead though, she played right back. "Yes…I don't believe you ever asked, young sir."

With exaggerated shock, he exclaimed, "Of COURSE! I've been terribly rude to you today, haven't I? A thousand apologies... But please Miss…could I have the honor of knowing your name?"

Suddenly the game was over. It was the first time in years that someone had asked for her name…the moment was almost too big for her to handle. But that wasn't for him to know. In a subdued voice, she said: "Miku…My name is Miku."

The game was over for the boy too. He noticed the messenger's, no Miku's hesitation. He didn't know what it meant…but he decided not to call her out on it. He would do it another time. Instead, he said her name out-loud, slowly, as if tasting it on his lips. "Miku…a beautiful name."

Miku laughed. Leave it to a womanizer to call her name beautiful.

"Thank you, Len."

She smiled at the surprise on his face. Such an interesting boy. And for the first time, in a long time, she thought:

'maybe this won't be too bad after all….'


	7. Royalty

**Edit: **Okay. Sorry for the confusion but I'm rewriting things a bit. I didn't like how the story was going so I rewrote things here and there.

Please review, k? If I'm boring you, just lemme know, and I'll see what I can do.

But many thanks to my supporters to this point and a special thanks to awesome dt (your suggestion cleared my head up) and zhane17.

So without further ado, let's get on with the show~~~

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vocaloid in any way, shape of form.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

Monday morning, boy and messenger approached the school. Or as the boy liked to joke, 'boy and personal stalker'.

The school building was old and majestic. A school for the 'well-off'. Miku wasn't surprised. It was the perfect palace for a King.

The two of them reached the main entrance and after a slight hesitation, Len stepped into the school with Miku following closely behind. It had been years since the messenger had stepped into a school building. To her disdain, it was not that much different than she remembered.

Giggling girls and rowdy boys crowding entire areas. Outcasts sitting silently on the floor by their lockers, unnoticed. Little cliques of students raving about their problems, whether it be marching band problems, sex or the difficulties of Algebra. And of course, there were the 'populars'. Even after all these years, such a group still existed. These were the girls with the heaviest amount make-up and least amount of clothes. These were the boys that walked dick first. These were the ones that treated those "beneath" them like dirt. These were the ones that acted like royalty and managed to be dazzling, even when in actuality they were the ones lower than dirt under their designer shoes. Ah, the contradictions. Len walked right towards them.

And as much as Miku didn't want to admit it, he fit right in. In fact, he was the most dazzling of them all. Confidence that surpassed the sun, beautiful azure eyes. A stance that screamed "Royalty!" and a mouth so dirty that even a pirate would cringe. One look made it obvious that Len was king of them all. He was perfection. And he was going to die in 43 days.

As Miku stared at Len, she realized that she had mixed feeling about the entire situation. He was the very type of person that she despised the most and yet, she found herself thinking that she wanted him to live…

It was then that Miku started to realize just how truly dangerous Len was. He was melting her heart. But she was determined to remain strong. Len would die. That was his fate. His ending. A dead end. And nothing would change that….

After a couple of minutes, a boy and girl approached the group. It was Gakupo and Luka. Miku knew that Gakupo was Len's closest friend and the tallest of the bunch, surpassing Len's height by an unbelievable amount. Along with long purple hair and blue eyes that edged into a tantalizing purple, the boy was gorgeous…and he knew it. Luka however was on a different scale entirely. She was shorter than Len but her long legs made it seem otherwise. She was the perfect beauty. There was no other way to describe it. A generous chest, a perfectly curved body and a beautiful face. No boy would ever dare to deny her. That much was obvious. Luka was as beautiful as Len was dazzling. It was only fitting that this girl was Len's girlfriend, the queen of the school.

After a couple seconds, Miku decided that she didn't like Luka one bit. At first, Miku was disappointed with herself, for feeling such petty jealousy. But at the same time, she knew that it was more than that. Luka's eyes were so blue. So blue that a person could literally drown in them. Miku didn't trust those eyes one bit.

But who was she to judge? Her only job was to make sure her charge died at 43 days later. That was it.

But it was only a matter of seconds before Miku's interest was piqued again. As soon as the two reached Len, Gakupo started yelling and causing a scene right in the middle of the hallway. Something about Len not picking him up on Friday…. As words became knives, Miku noticed that every one in the hallway had started to watch the scene with rapt interest. Miku knew for a fact that what was happening was a normal event, something that happened practically every week. And still, the students watched as if was the most captivating thing on earth. _How pathetic_. And yet, she was watching as well…

That was when realization crashed for the second time that morning. The world of the humans was dangerous. Completely and absolutely dangerous. She had only been in it for a couple of days and yet she was already being corrupted with human thoughts, ideas and ideals. A truly dangerous world, indeed. Miku sighed. There were 46 more days to go.

* * *

From the moment Len stepped out of his house, he had been on edge. First, it was the fact that no one noticed Miku at all. Rin and the cook didn't notice Miku at the breakfast table. The chauffer didn't notice that he had an extra passenger. Kids standing right in front of her didn't see her and the teachers never noticed the girl with the long teal hair pacing and floating about their classrooms. It was like she didn't exist.

No, that wasn't the case. It wasn't that she didn't exist. It was just that only the dead and almost dead could see her. And the only one who fit those requirements was Len himself…

By midday, Len had accepted his truth. He was going to die. There was nothing else to it…and yet, something still bothered him. He was starting to care too much about Miku. There were so many things that he wanted to ask her, to tell her. But he couldn't. To do that would risk looking insane and that was unacceptable.

For instance, why did Miku have such a face when she walked into the school? Was she really once human? Did she think Gakupo was hot like every other girl in the school? Why did she glare at his friends? Why did she frown at Luka?

He wanted to know so badly. He wanted to hear what she thought, to see her reactions, to hear her voice. But he couldn't, not then, not in front of other people who didn't know about her existence.

And that was when he realized how dangerous his messenger was. But no. That was not allowed to happen. He had a girlfriend. He was going to _die_, for God's sake. There were just some things that couldn't happen. And with all of his might, despite all of Miku's best intentions, Len ignored Miku for the rest of the day and acted like the king he was supposed to be.

* * *

They say that before a star dies, it expands and glows brighter than ever before finally exploding. That was Len. Instead of diminishing into his inevitable death, Len shone brighter than the sun. And so, stuck in the delusion of 'eternity', 14 days flew by without Len's notice.

During those 14 days, Len and Miku fell into a routine. During the day, Len would go to school, with Miku following behind. He would walk surrounded by a posse, talking with a foul mouth, with an arm slung over Luka's waist and Gakupo walking on his left. As he and his group traveled the hallways, everyone in the nearest proximity would visibly swoon. Len would personally seduce the girls that interested him as Luka winked to the boys that dared to meet her eyes.

After school, Len went out on dates with Luka that usually ended with sex. If Luka was busy, he hung out with Gakupo or some other members of his posse.

Then at night, the stars would come out to play. But as per usual, Len outshone them all. As the nights passed, he partied harder. The red solo cup in his hand was always full with sloshing liquid, never once empty. The drinks became stronger, the sex became rougher. The dying star was on an exhilaration high.

And as this happened, Miku was forced to watch it all, completely and utterly ignored. Very often, what she saw reminded her of her past. Most times, those memories made her want to cry. But Miku was stronger than that.

She did not want to understand the world they lived in. She did not want to be a part of it. She just wished that it would just stop flaunting itself in front of her face. But that was a wish that was never voiced out loud. Hmph. Once an outcast, always an outcast. It was during those moments that made Miku feel both extremely lonely and extremely glad that she was no longer human. It would all end soon.

But on the 19th day, Len suddenly changed. The day itself seemed normal. School was no different for his royal highness, Len Kagamine; everyone loved and respected him as per usual. But that night, as Len was preparing to go to another party, he suddenly turned around and looked at Miku straight in the eyes.

And the moment Len's eyes met hers, Miku could have swore that her heart stopped beating for a moment. After two weeks of being completely ignored, she had forgotten how blue Len's eyes were. They reminded her of a cloudless sky, pure and everlasting, her favorite kind of sky. It was a moment of weakness. And as soon as Miku realized it, she quickly and desperately hardened her heart. She would not be won over so easily. She stared him down right back.

After moment, Len spoke. Nonchalantly, he said: "I don't feel like going to tonight's party."

Miku raised an eyebrow at this. "Oh? His royal highness doesn't feel like mingling with the commonpeople tonight? Are you too good for them too?"

At this, Len faltered. He knew Miku was mad at him, but….

Miku continued: "Are you going to call over your dear queen instead? Do you feel like banging her in the comfort of your own home tonight? Don't worry. I'll _always_ be there to watch, you know. I just _loooovveee _watching you screw your girlfriend – "

"Miku. I'm Sorry."

At those words, Miku froze. Those were not the words she was expecting. But she flared up, netherless.

"Sorry? You're **SORRY**? You _ignore_ me for two weeks. You screw your girlfriend right in **FRONT OF ME** for _two weeks_, and YOU'RE SORRY? You know what, screw you! What does it matter to me, what his royal highness does with the remaining days of his life? Absolutely NOTHING, that's what! I don't need this! All I need is for you to reach your 49th day so I can rip out your stupid and egotistical soul right out of your body! So don't you dare look at me like that. Stop looking so hurt, for God's sake. _You're_ not the stinkin' victim here! Just who do you think you are? Oh that's right, you're – "

And suddenly, as if it was magic, she was in Len's arms. Desperately, Miku shoved her hands at Len's chest, trying to escape the embrace. But Len only held on tighter. Quietly, he whispered:

"I'm sorry, Miku. I'm so, so sorry. I know you're pissed. You have every right to be, I know. But I can't do it anymore. I can't be my old self anymore. I can't _not_ care anymore. I tried so hard Miku. So hard. But your eyes. Goddammit, your _eyes_. Every time I looked at you, they looked so fuckin'…hurt. After two days, I started to hate it. I partied harder. I drank harder. I focused only on Luka like the good boyfriend I'm supposed to fuckin' be. But I can't do it anymore. I can't stand to see your eyes like that anymore. I look at them and it _hurts_. God. It physically _hurts_. Tell me Miku. What should I do?"

Miku was shocked into silence. Once again, Len had surprised her. The boy seemed to have a knack for it. And unfortunately for her, she was no longer mad. The shaking boy in front of her had stripped her of all of her defenses. Just like that. A truly dangerous boy indeed.

Moments passed in silence. She did not want to forgive him. She would not forgive him. She refused to be easy. But despite the bastard he had been, she wanted so desperately to forgive him. It was inexplainable. It was despicable. Pathetic. It was everything she was trying not to be. How she hated this boy for turning her into such a being.

In a quiet voice, she said: "Make it up to me."All she heard were muffled sounds coming from her chest. But it was easy to guess what the boy was saying. With a sigh, she continued: "You know, the sunrises are very lovely this time of year. But they're no fun if you're by yourself. No one to share it with and all that…..watch it with me?"

And without an answer, Len just nodded. There would be no going back.

* * *

At first, conversation between the two was awkward. Stilted. There was nothing for them to talk about. Not without it getting serious, at least. But then Len dug out his old video games. Twenty-five minutes and five rounds of Mario Super Smash Bros. Brawl later, the two were talking and fighting like old friends. Miku absolutely sucked at Wii. 9 times out of 10, she lost the match. But it didn't matter. The two of them were having too much fun to care.

At 6:50, they climbed onto the roof and greeted the dawn together. No one spoke. No one said a word. They just sat there quietly, enjoying the other's company. Together, they were born anew.

* * *

After that, Len stopped going to parties. His words cleaned out. His whimsical seductions stopped and his friendships had started to become distant. Luka and Gakupo were still by his side but…something was different.

Instead of losing his throne though, Len became an entity that transcended every one else. He was no longer a king but a God. Something greater than the sun. Something that was so distant and unreachable but somehow still loved. And as if it was a natural occurrence, everyone within the school started to gravitate towards him even more than usual; he became an allure that refused to be resisted. He was a boy in love.


	8. The Visitor

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vocaloid in any way, shape of form.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

Ever since the 19th day, things had changed between her and Len. It was hard to describe _what_, but something definitely _did_. What didn't change was the fact that Len had to ignore her during school hours. But that at least was within reason. No one wanted to be tagged insane, after all. Miku understood _that_ very well.

So by the 26th day, Miku came to the conclusion that her favorite time of day was after 3:00. Because after three, she could finally talk to Len freely and not just be an ignored entity. After three, Len no longer cursed. After three, it was just them and no one else.

* * *

At first, Len still hung out with Luka or Gakupo and such. But somewhere around the 23rd day, Luka suddenly became constantly 'busy' with schoolwork and projects and such. Literally, a day after that, basketball season started for Gakupo. And as it turns out, basketball was the one sport that Len Kagamine couldn't play although the official excuse that he hated the squeaks basketball players made on the court. In a matter of days, Len just stopped hanging out with those two after school entirely despite the pretenses the three kept up. His posse followed suit soon after.

Len knew he was being a terrible friend and boyfriend. He was supposed to be upset that he was spending less time with girlfriend, bestfriend and posse. He was supposed to be working out, preparing for baseball season. But he didn't care. Why bother working out when he was going to die in a matter of days? Why hang out with his posse when they were all annoying little fucks anyways?

If Len regretted anything, it was the fact that he was quickly losing touch with his best friend and girlfriend. He was quickly reaching his last days. Wasn't he supposed to want to spend more time with them? _That_ was a question Len often avoided asking himself. Because if Len avoided that question, he could avoid the truth that the more that he didn't hang out with Gakupo or Luka, the more he could freely talk with Miku without worrying about what anyone thought. It was what he looked forward to the most…

By the 29th day, the two had found a clearing surrounded by huge trees and an open sky. It was there that the two spent most of their afternoons. Most days, the two would just lay under the trees and talk. It wasn't as if they talked about anything important though. As it turned out, both of them were cowards. She didn't talk about the truly important things and neither did he. And it stayed like that for a long time. But it didn't matter. Because for the first time, in a long time, Miku was truly….happy. And if anything at all, that was the scariest thing. But like a human, Miku chose to ignore that fact and bask in those happy days…

If only they lasted forever…

* * *

On the 35th day, Miku received a visitor. As the two of them were lazing under their favorite oak tree, a pair of legs approached them. It was a petite girl with long blonde hair. Len didn't know her but he netherless, he quickly reacted under the assumption that she was approaching him. He was wrong. The visitor strode right past him and dived towards Miku instead.

"MIIIIIKKKKUUUU!" She screeched. Rubbing herself against Miku, she cooed "Oh. I just missed you sooo much!" A content sigh escaped the visitor's lips. "So, so much. Your long teal hair, your teal eyes. Your smile, your slender hips, your legs, your chest…" The more she spoke, the tighter she wrapped herself around Miku's body, as if she were some sort of octopus.

Len stared in absolute shock. Just who was the girl and how did she know Miku? Better yet, why was she all over her like some kind of molester?

Then, he heard Miku's voice. As she brusquely peeled the girl off of her, Miku growled, "How many times do I have to tell you to **NOT** touch me?"

"But Miiiikkkkuuuu. I'm just so deprived, you know? I haven't seen you in foreeeevvveeerrr."

"And thank goodness for that. What you're doing is sexual harassment, you know. I _DON'T CARE_ if you're a girl or whatnot. Sexual harassment is sexual harassment and I WILL NOT stand for it!"

"But Miiiikkkkuuuu. I just love you sooo much! How could I not touch you? You're irresitable!"

And as the girls fought back and forth, Len just stared, trying to assess the situation. For starters, it was obvious that the visitor had a _thing_ for Miku, not that he could blame her. Miku was irresistible after all. But that was beside the point. The point was that Len did not like her one bit. Her very being just screamed "WHORE!".

Her high heeled boots were yellow on black, reaching mid-thigh. Her skirt was ridiculously short and hung dangerously low on her hips. Any lower and there would have been no point in wearing the skirt at all. If she even dared to bend down, she would have flashed the entire world instantly. From where he was sitting, he could see her black thong perfectly. Sitting above her skirt was a tramp stamp, matching that mark on her left arm. Black cords wrapped her arms and mid thighs and a dog collar adorned her neck. But the worse part of all was her top. Last time he had checked, a top was supposed to cover skin. This girl's shirt (if it could even be called that) did no such thing. It was a very loose zip up shirt vest thing. Problem was, the zipper wasn't zipped up at all. If it wasn't for the collar, the shirt vest thing would have fallen of her body completely. And it clear that she was not wearing a bra. It was a miracle that her boobs managed to stay somewhat covered at all.

That's not to say that Len didn't appreciate the view. In fact, his old self would have preyed upon her to the very boundary line of 'acceptable'. But the issue was, she was all over Miku and he didn't like that at all, even if she was the same type of mystical being as Miku (the wings with the black and white feathers on her back made that much obvious).

Very loudly, he cleared his voice. The girls went silent and looked at him. In a clear voice, he asked, "Miku….who's your….uhh…friend?"

A sheepish look crossed her face (and it was absolutely adorable). "Sorry about that Len. This is Lily. She's NOT my friend. She's more like a really PESKY co-worker."

Len had to laugh at that. So there was nothing between them at all. That was a relief.

The conversation. It was so light. So casual. So relaxed. So comfortable. Instantly, Lily became suspicious. Glaring at Len, she asked Miku, "So…who's the pretty boy?"

Calmly, Miku answered, "Lily, this is Len Kagamine. He died about….35 days ago but I granted him the 49 days at the time of his death."

Shock passed Lily's face. "WWWHHHHAAAAATTTTT!" She screeched. "YOU GRANTED A HUMAN 49 DAYS?"

A chuckle escaped Miku's lips. "Yes. I surprised myself too. Call it a little whim of mine. But…he's not too bad. It's actually been kinda fun, even if he was a royal jerk at first…"

Lily just stared in shock. Her Miku, the one that despised humans, the one that despised pretty rich boys granted such a person an extra 49 days. It was unbelievable.

_No_.

The smile on her face. The look in her eyes. She did not recognize them. Miku had _changed_. Miku had…had…she'd fallen _in love_. HER Miku had been stolen right from her fingertips from some little rich boy that was worth less than dirt. It was unbelievable. It was….it was…it was **unforgivable**.

Angrily, she marched right up to Len and stabbed a finger in his chest.

"Listen here ya little shit." She snarled. "If you know what's good for you, ya better stay the fuck away from **MY** Miku."

And the boy only smirked at her. With a mocking voice, he said, "Sorry, no can do slut. Don't you know your own rules? Miku has to be by _MY_ side for the entire 49 days. I can't separate from her, even if I wanted to. So for the time being, she's **MY** death messenger, ya know? Sorry, but neither you nor I can do anything about that, can we?"

At those words, Liliy's anger flared up. "What, do you think you're better than me or somethin'? You think you're good enough for Miku? Well let me give you a reality check. You're NOT. You can't make Miku happy. I bet you know NOTHING about her. Guess what? I DO. I know everything there is to know about her. But you? Not only are you dying in 14 days but you don't even know her past, do you? How **_pathetic_**."

Those words stabbed Len right in the heart. It was true…he knew nothing about Miku. He knew the small things. But not the things that mattered. And yet, that slut did? The very thought of it made him boil with anger. He opened his mouth to release more knives. But before he could, Miku stopped him with a gentle hand.

Sternly, she said, "Lily. That's enough. You're ruining our afternoon. I think you should go now. Don't you have a job to do anyways?"

The look on Lily's face was priceless. It was a look full of hurt, betrayal and anger. It was clear that Miku chose _him_ over her. But no matter. Things were _not_ over.


	9. Dangerous Flames

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vocaloid in any way, shape of form.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

To Len's disappointment, ever since that day, Lily became Miku's frequent visitor.

On most mornings, Len would open his eyes to see Miku whisper-shouting at Lily about personal space. During meals, he would have to endure Lily trying to feed Miku food in the most obnoxious way possible. During school, it was hard to act nonchalant with Lily basically hanging off of Miku right in front of him. Lily would play with Miku's hair. Shower her with compliments. Rub right up against her. Cop feels, steal kisses.

It was too much for him to silently watch and endure. Her every action reminded him things that he desperately wanted to do, but couldn't. He was starting to feel the very emotions that he wasn't allowed to feel. He was starting to burn with…with…It was an emotion that he refused to recognize.

So in the end, Len endured every sight and forbidden feeling that Lily caused. He refused to let Lily win. He refused to let her know that he was bothered; he would not let Lily ruin all aspects of his life.

But it was so hard. So fuckin' hard. Within him, a fire burned. It was a fire that devoured everything in its path. It was a fire that caused so much hurt and so much pain.

It was like being trapped in a small metal box. The box was tight. It was uncomfortable. It was suffocating. He hated the box. But he refused to leave it, even though the door was unlocked and within arm's reach. But netherless he would stay in the box for reasons he couldn't explain…

After school, the strain only became worse. His peaceful afternoons with Miku were no longer peaceful. Most times, he had to make a choice: either endure Lily and her lecherous actions or spend most of the time fighting with her. Either way, both options reduced his time with Miku.

He absolutely hated it.

* * *

It wasn't as Miku was happy with the situation because she wasn't. Lily was starting to annoy her. She was growing tired to Lily hanging off of her like a koala bear or something just as equally annoying. More often than not, she would tell Lily to go away and do her job. But Lily was never gone for long and often came back too soon for Miku to be content.

Not only that, but Len would visually become madder with each and every one of Lily's visits. She could _feel _it. Every time Lily was even near her, she could feel Len glaring daggers in their direction. Every time she looked into his eyes, she saw a murderous storm brewing within them. She knew that Len wasn't mad at _her_…but still. The amount of hate directed towards her _hurt_. It physically _hurt_. And the worst part was, she didn't even understand _why_.

He hated Lily. No. That wasn't a word strong enough. He _despised_ her with the burning passion of a million stars.

But at the end of the day, she didn't understand _why_. She understood that Lily was annoying. Irritating. A nuisance. She understood that Lily provoked Len and often got into petty fights with him. But to be honest, she barely interacted with him…It just didn't explain Len's murderous anger. It wasn't as if Len didn't have his share of annoying people surrounding him. So why couldn't he stand Lily?

* * *

As the days passed, Len became less pleasant to be around. Every time Miku spoke, he'd end up snapping at her. Every word was like a merciless knife aimed directly at her heart. They hit their make every time. Soon, Len stopped talking to her at all.

She would try to talk to him. Ask him questions. Make funny remarks. But in the end, all she got were terse one-worded answers.

Maybe…he hated her after all?


	10. Love and Hate

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vocaloid in any way, shape of form.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

By the 46th day, Miku had enough. She was tired of Len being so mean to her. She was tired of being ignored. She was tired of Lily hanging around her all the time. They were running out of time! There were only three more days before…before…

For the past ten days, she had felt like crying. Screaming. Anything to return to the peaceful and happy days she and Len had once shared. But enough was enough. She would clear things up between the two of them if it was the last thing she'd do…

Later that day, under their favorite oak tree, Miku confronted Len.

With a trembling voice, she asked him the question that bothered her the most: "Len…do…do you hate me?"

* * *

Ever since Lily had started to bother them, Len had found it harder and harder to look into Miku's eyes. He knew he was hurting her. He knew that every word that came out his mouth only brought her pain. That was why he stopped talking to her entirely. He figured that if he stopped talking to her, the ways he could hurt her would reduce. But yet, like the adorable being she was, she still tried to initiate conversation with him. Despite how mean he'd unintentionally been to her, she still wanted to be near him. It all made him so happy and so sad at the same time.

Len should have hated Miku. There were so many things he wanted to tell her, ask her. But instead, in her presence, he said things that he didn't mean to say. Next to Miku, every thing became unclear. His feelings, his emotions were a complete mess. He could have blamed Lily. But he knew that in the end, it all came down to Miku.

He should have hated her. But the thing was, he couldn't make himself conjure such murderous feelings towards the girl, no matter how hard he tried.

So when the girl confronted him under the blue sky, a knife pierced his heart. To see his darling girl tremble and shake with the force of her words caused him physical pain. For once in his life, he wished Lily would magically appear out of nowhere like she usually did. Only then would he be able to avoid the moment…

* * *

Miku stared back at his blank eyes. They looked…empty. A sky devoid of light. It was as if they didn't care. Did they not? Was she no longer important? It was too much to handle. Surely, surely, Len still cared about her, didn't he?

"Len….Len…LEN! Answer me. Answer me, Goddammit! Stop ignoring me! Please. Please. PLEASE! Stop ignoring me! Didn't you already apologize for ignoring me? So why are you doing it again? I can't stand it! I just can't stand it! First, you're horrible! An absolute, egotistical jerk and an exhibitionist! Then you're so horribly sweet...and kind and...wonderful. Then you're terrible and...scary, constantly...glaring and saying mean...things. You hate Lily. But...what did Lily even do to...you? I know she's annoying...but so is your...stupid posse! Len! I don't...I don't understand! I can't...keep up! I'm so confused!"

By this point, Miku was crying. Absolutely bawling. Huge tears were running down her face and huge sobs broke up every sentence. Choking on her own tears, she continued.

"Len, I hate you! I hate you so much! Everything's so messed up inside! Nothing is clear anymore! Things weren't...things weren't supposed to end this way! I...I wasn't supposed to end up feeling this way. Why did you have to ruin everything? Why can't I hate you? Why am I so sad? Why I am so hurt? Tell me Len! Tell me…"

* * *

Len could no longer ignore the crying girl in front of him. There was no longer a purpose in doing so. He was breaking. She was breaking. Everything was collapsing around them, shattering into a tiny million pieces.

He…he…he loved her. He could no longer deny it. To deny it would be denying himself and there were too little days to keep up that façade. But he had to wonder. What he was feeling. What she was feeling. Was it really love?

Was love really something that burned down everything in its path? Was love something that could be locked and kept away from anybody else? Was love something that was so full of pain, hurt and hate? But…it must have been. Because what else could explain what was happening? So the question was: was he going to watch it fade away?

Len looked at the crying girl in front of him. She was still crying but the strength of her emotions had caused her legs to collapse from under her. Just how many times was he going to hurt her?

In the 17 years of his life, he had broken many hearts. Once upon a time, he had been proud of that feat. But at that very moment, he realized that he never bothered to fix a heart. How _shameful_. But no matter. He would change that. For him, one girl was enough…He would not let his love fade away.

Slowly, gently, he approached Miku and gathered the sobbing girl in his arms. Upon contact, the girl flinched. She visibly _flinched_. The sight was a punch to the gut. But he deserved it. After a moment though, she started to fight his embrace, like she did 27 days ago. And like he did then, he held on tight. He refused to let his love go.

Miku started to yell at the top of her lungs. "Get away! Get away from me! Get away! GetawayGetawayGetawayGetaway!"

Once again, Len was glad that only the dead and almost dead could hear her. If not, he would have been definitely arrested by then…

"Let me go! Idiot! Stupid! Jerk! Ass! Man-whore! Egotistical bastard! Exhibitionist!" Miku continued to scream at him, hurling every insult she could think of. She continued for what seemed like hours on end. And during that, Len held on to her, taking in every insult and accepting the punishment he knew he deserved. But after some time, Miku's strength gave out.

A heavy silence passed.

Then, in the quietest and weakest of voices, she asked, "Len Kagamine, why won't you just let me go? Why won't you release me from this misery?"

With a gentle and loving smile, he replied, "I wish I could but unfortunately for the both of us, it's actually impossible, ya know?"

At this, Miku hesitated before giving out a weak smile of her own. "Yeah. Maybe it was impossible right from the very beginning…"

Slowly, Len bent down and kissed the tears on her cheeks. Quietly, he whispered, "Everything will be okay."

At that, Miku laughed. "You're such a liar. Everything will not be okay and you know it."

Len looked to the sky. It was no longer a pure blue. Red, orange and yellow had mixed in. It was like the sunset was crying too. He sighed. "Yeah…I guess I am, aren't I? But you know what, I want to keep lying just like this….can I?"

Slowly, Miku nodded her head. "Yes. Please do. Pat my head and lie to me just like this. Then maybe, for a short time, I can delude myself and be happy."

So the two stayed like that from the longest time, watching the sunset and welcoming the night.

Unbeknownst to them, a hidden blonde had been watching the entire time…

* * *

**Hello everyone! I'm so happy! I've been stalking this site pretty much all day trying to log into my account. I finally did did! SUCCESS! **

***Ahem* Well...Moving on...So we're moving towards the end. I would love to thank all of my readers for their support, especially awesome dt and zhane17 for writing such lovely reviews^^ **

**By the way, Nano's version of Gumi's Mozaik Role inspired me a little bit in this chapter. Did anyone see it? No? Well, I suggest you all go and listen to the song. It's a really good english dub and we all know how hard it is to find those ;p**

**I'll update again soon~~~**

**With lots of love, Sunset**


	11. Him vs Her

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vocaloid in any way, shape of form.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

_'It's the 47th day. Just three days left…'_

Those were the first words that Len Kagamine thought as he woke up. Enough was enough. It was time to face the truth. Perfection wasn't meant to last forever…

But as he sat up, he realized that something was wrong. Miku wasn't hovering by his side as per usual. Worried, he called her name out, "Miku?" No answer.

Then he heard it. Through his bathroom door he could hear someone was yelling. A weird place for a fight, but okay…. Cautiously, he walked over and slowly opened the door. As he peeked in, he saw a sight that he never thought he'd see: Lily yelling at Miku.

* * *

Earlier that morning, Miku was staring at the boy that caused so much change within her. It was actually a bit funny. For a boy that could seduce a thousand hearts, he sure looked pretty innocent in his sleep.

Woooow….She sure had fallen low. She had officially reached the creeper level of watching boys in their sleep. If Len knew about it, he'd call her a pervert for sure. But then again, what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Plus, it wasn't as if there was anything better to do. The farthest she could leave his side was 2 meters and it was a limit that definitely irked her on several occasions. But mornings like those weren't too bad. If only they had more time left….

Suddenly, Lily stormed into the room. She slammed the door in so hard that it bounced back from the wall. Miku immediately snapped her head to see if the sound woke Len up. It didn't. The boy didn't even stir. She sighed. Should she have expected anything else? The apocalypse would be happening and that boy would still be dreaming peacefully. Netherless, Miku quickly fled into the bathroom. Lily was ready to start a fight; her very aura had made that much clear. So the least she could was muffle the evidential screaming a little bit.

The bathroom door didn't even shut all way before Lily started screaming at her. To be honest, it wasn't the first time that she and Lily fought. She knew from past experience that all she had to do was let Lily scream until her energy ran out and from there, she could easily fix the situation and make up with her. But somehow, Miku could tell that this fight was different from the ones before. There was something else lingering in the air…

"What the hell is wrong with you Miku? Why are you all of a sudden becoming buddy-buddy with some spoiled little rich boy? I thought you were better than that! Weren't you the one that supposedly hated humans? Weren't you the one that said that nothing good would come from interacting with them? _Well_? Don't just stare at me like some sort of idiot. SAY something already!"

Miku was stunned. She'd expected the fight to have something to do with Len, but not to that extent. Not only that, but it was the first time that Lily ever demanded her to participate in an argument.

Hesitantly, she said, "Well…I guess things are…different now…."

Lily scoffed. "Different? So things are _different_ now? Is that what this is? By the way, that sickening display from yesterday? I saw it! And let me tell you, I almost _puked_.

Miku! Don't you see what's happening? He's stripping away your defenses! He's changing you! You're becoming something that…that…just isn't you. I fell in love with the Miku with a strong heart and an even stronger personality.

But…the…the…the _human_ I see in front of me is no such being. What I see is a weak being that allowed herself to be seduced by a playboy. What I see is a being with a soft heart and an even softer resistance to what's wrong. The being in front of me is absolutely **despicable**. **Pathetic**. Your little rich boy may be lower than dirt, but **_YOU_**! You're a being that's fallen even lower than that. You're something that no longer deserves my love or any love at all!"

Miku stood there, as frozen as a statue. Tears pricked her eyes and she struggled to stop them from overflowing. Was she really despicable? Pathetic? Was she really something that didn't deserve love after all? She knew her defenses were weakening in Len's presence but was that really such a bad thing?

Maybe…maybe it was.

Then suddenly, a pair of strong arms wrapped around from behind and a pair of warm hands covered her eyes. A low voice laced with anger and disgust spoke.

"Well well. What do we have here? A jealous slut is what I see. You say that Miku is undeserving of love? Well, you're obviously delusional. The only one here undeserving of love is _you_, a being so disgusting that my very soul is being corrupted just by being in your presence. Just face it slut. You're jealous. You're so jealous that it burns, aren't you? Well I have to say, jealous is seriously unbecoming on you…"

And as Len spoke, Miku's tears broke free. Covered by the hands that made her feel so safe, she silently wept, no longer being able to control her overflowing emotions. Maybe she was weak. Maybe she was pathetic. But this feeling…she didn't know what it was. But she did know one thing. She did not want to let it go.

After a moment, Lily spoke. And even though Miku couldn't see a thing, she could hear the tears in Lily's voice.

"Why? Why does it have to be** YOU**? I don't understand. **I DON'T UNDERSTAND**! I was always there for her! She is the only one in my eyes! I shower her with praises! I never dared to ignore her and I always tried to make her happy! So why did it have to be **YOU**? You, some petty little rich boy. You're the exact type of guy she hates! You ignored her and were mean to her! So why in the end, is it **YOU**? I hate you. Do you know that? **I ABSOLUTELY HATE YOU**! You're cruel. So cruel. You're going to die in what, two days? And all you've done is give her so much misery. You broke the very barriers she tried so hard to build. And when you die, you're going to leave her all alone…"

Miku felt Len sigh against her. A sad voice spoke. "Yeah…I'm going to die in two days, aren't I? Maybe this is all cruel. In two days, I'll be leaving her all alone just like you say. But I don't believe that all I've given her is misery. Yeah. I'll admit it. I was a major jerk but this entire experience hasn't been completely terrible like you want it to be. In the past 46 days, I've given her peaceful sun-filled afternoons. I've given her moments of happiness. I've given her a sunrise and sunset. Friendship.

But I've also given her humiliation. Pain. Disgust. Betrayal. These things. They sound terrible, don't they? But you know what? Those things, put all together, are the sensations of being _alive_.

When I first met this girl, one of the first things I thought was that she had old eyes. But the reality is, she had _dead_ eyes. You knew that, didn't you? But look at this girl now. This is a girl that is alive. You can't give her this, can you Lily?"

Lily stared at the girl in front of her. A couple of moments ago, her face had been covered with the boy's hands. But as he spoke, his hands moved. Now those hands held the girl protectively, possessively, around her shoulders and on top of her head.

The girl in front of her was Miku, the person she had loved for years. But never in all of years with Miku had she seen Miku's tears. Never had Miku allowed herself to be touched and held so possessively. Things were...things were...different.

Was there a place for her now? Slowly, Lily reached her hand out towards Miku. She was so close and so far. All she had to do was stretch her fingertips and they would make contact. Except…except…she didn't recognize those eyes. Those teal orbs were something foreign. They were no longer hers. Lily felt her hand fall. Nothing would ever be the same. At that realization, she turned around and left. She had just watched her love fade away.

Miku sighed against Len. Things were changing so quickly that she just couldn't keep up. Miku sighed again. Just two more days and it would all be over…But whether that was a good thing or a bad thing...she still didn't know...

* * *

Just a reminder~~~ Reviews are always well appreciated (plus, they're fun to read ^^)


	12. Questions

Tee hee. K. I'm gonna be honest here. I'm extremely proud of myself. I've successfully written fluff! Or at least I think I did...let me know how I did?

Originally, I wan't even going to add the fluff in. It wasn't in the plan and all that. But I guess I was in a particularly fluffy mood and _this_ is what happened...

But don't get the wrong idea: this chapter IS NOT all fluff. Just putting that out there. okay. okay. I'll stop rambling now. Enjoy~~~ and review! (I love reading reviews! *wink wink*)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vocaloid in any way, shape of form.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

Len leaned back against the bathroom wall with Miku still in his arms. What an intense moment. And to make matters worse, it was only 7:30 in the morning on a Wednesday. It was the kind of day where he didn't feel like going to school. So when Rin called up to tell him it was time to leave, he made the instant choice to stay home and play hooky.

But in the end, it was still too early to go out and do things. So instead, he maneuvered himself and Miku towards his bed. Might as well go back to sleep…

* * *

Miku was tired. Drained. That fight with Lily took a lot out of her and her mind was still a mess. So when Len started to maneuver the both of them out of the bathroom, she didn't really mind. But when she saw where they were headed….

"Len?" She asked. "Why are we headed towards your bed….?"

Len just looked down at her and plainly said, "Well, what else are we going to do in it?"

At that, Miku's entire face and ears went beet red. "Um…ah….well…it's just that…I don't think I'm…I'm ready to do something….like…that."

At first, Len was confused. What on earth was the girl trying to say? But then he looked down and saw her face. It was the cutest shade of red and he couldn't help but laugh. With a wink and a smirk on his lips, he started to tease the girl.

"Oh? What's this? Miku? You wouldn't happen to be having dirty thoughts, would you? _I_ just wanted to go back to sleep. But if you want to do something else…weeeellllll, that'd be okay too."

Miku only blushed harder. He…he only wanted to go back to sleep…

In desperation to draw attention away from the moment, she snapped, "If you're only going to sleep, then why are you bringing me too?"

Len smiled and shook his head. The girl was just too cute. Maybe he would eat her up after all…but…no. He did not want to shatter the fragile relationship they had. He would hold back.

Crawling into his king sized bed, he said, "Well, I just thought that instead of watching me sleep all the time, it would be better and comfier if you joined me instead…" He patted the spot next to him. "You don't want to?"

At this point, Miku was redder than….than…she didn't know. But she knew that whatever it was, she was definitely redder than it. Not only that, but he knew but her habit of watching him sleep. That fact that she knew that he knew made her absolutely embarrassed.

…She should have just denied the offer. Walked away. Sat in a corner. _Something_. But instead, she found herself crawling into the spot next to him. What did Len call this pounding and inexplicable feeling again? Yes. The sensation of being _alive_. It was a sensation that she hadn't felt in a long time. And she had to admit, it was warmer and pleasanter than she remembered…

* * *

Later that day, when Miku awoke, she could have sworn that she was outside. All she could see was a clear and endless blue sky. But under further investigation, she came to the conclusion that it wasn't the sky she was looking at but Len's eyes. They were watching her. For the second time that day, Miku turned a deep red. Len raised an eyebrow. In an amused voice he said, "Ya know, you look really cute when you blush…" Miku only blushed harder. He continued. "You're also really cute in your sleep, did you know that? You look so pretty and peaceful…"

Miku couldn't take it anymore. Her face was so red that it felt that it was on fire. In a desperate attempt to escape his eyes, she quickly hid under the covers. But unfortunately, her maneuver had the opposite effect on Len, who found the act absolutely adorable. Teasing her even more, Len started to poke the lump under his covers. As he poked her, he sang, "Mikuuuuu. Won't you come out from under the covers? I want to see your cute face…"

"No!" She snapped. "I'm not coming out! It's so unfair! You look so handsome that I just can't handle it! Your face is so close and your hair has that really sexy tousled look right now and your eyes are just so _blue_ and your lips…" Miku slapped her hands over her mouth. _What did she just __**say**__? _Suddenly, the covers flew off to reveal a very happy and amused Len. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, Miku shoved her hands in his face.

"No! No! Don't you **dare**! Don't you dare say a thing! You're only going to make fun of me, I know it! You know what, you should be getting dressed! Yeah! Get dressed, why don't you? You can't spend the whole day in a t-shirt and boxers and you certainly can't spend the whole day inside, you know!"

Len only shook his head and laughed. "Very well, princess. I'll get changed." But instead of dressing up in his closest like he usually did, he changed right in front of her.

Miku slapped her hands over her eyes and stammered, "W-w-w-w-what do you think you're doing?"

With a smirk in his voice, he replied, "Well, you asked me to get dressed up so that's what I'm doing. I'm getting dressing up."

"You...you really are an exhibitionist, aren't you? I-I-I never specified that you had to dress up in _front_ of me…."

"Whoops. My bad, princess. I thought that was _exactly_ what you wanted…"

Miku groaned. The boy was an absolute torture in so many ways….But as she peeked through her fingertips, she had to admit….he _did_ have a pretty nice body…

Well toned muscles, but not to muscly. Strong shoulders and arms. A defined chest. And as her eyes drifted lower….no. nononononononono. Bad Miku. _Bad_ Miku. She would keep her eyes away from…away from…_there_. But just as she moved her eyes, they met with Len's. Oh. He _knew_.

* * *

After some more relentless teasing from Len and breakfast, the two set out. There was no definite destination, but naturally, without a word, the two headed towards the clearing that meant everything.

They sat under their favorite oak tree and stared at the sky.

But after a while, Len spoke up. "Miku, can I ask you a question. No. Actually, can I ask you many questions?"

At first, Miku stayed silent. They would not be easy questions, she knew that much. But for reasons she couldn't really explain, she nodded her head anyways…

Len paused. He would have to ask his questions carefully if he wanted to have them all answered. So he started with a question that had actually been bothering him for the last couple of days.

"Miku….why don't you use your wings to fly? And why is it that some days I don't even see them at all?"

That…wasn't a question that she had been expecting. But it was a good one.

Looking at the sky, she said, "My wings contain magic. But I have a limited amount of magic and honestly, there's not enough in them to make me fly."

"Ohhh. Then, can you do anything with them?"

Miku nodded. "Yes. I can have them transform into a death scythe. That's what I'll be reaping your soul with…"

Len paled a bit. "Ok. I was always wondering how that was going to go down…Say. Are you some kind of angel?"

At that, Miku snorted. "_No_. You see Len, to be an angel is a privilege. Only the _best _souls can be reincarnated into angels. Their wings are pure white and contain a thousand times more magic. Not that I'd ever want to be one of those pompous creatures. They're all so snobby, since they're supposedly the _best_ and all…."

Len just nodded his head. So _that's_ how angels are made...After a while, he gathered his voice and spoke again.

"Soooo…. you were human once, right?"

Another nod. "Yes, that's true."

"Then you were reincarnated to be a death messenger?"

Miku sighed. "No…not exactly. You see Len, being a death messenger is a form of punishment."

"Punishment?"

"Yeah. It's a punishment for those that commit suicide.

To the great and almighty God, suicide is a terrible sin. If you ask me though, he just doesn't like the fact that some people beat him at his own game. Anyways, if a person successfully commits suicide, their life doesn't just end. No. That would be too easy.

Instead, the person wakes up on a stage, strapped into a chair. The moment the person regains consciousness, their entire past is projected onto a screen in front of God, his advisors, all the angels and all the messengers. Every single moment for all those people to see. All the embarrassing and dreadful moments, projected for all to watch and judge. _It's terrible_.

Then, the person is publically marked as a death messenger, the most shameful heavenly job there is. From there, the person must be a death messenger for a thousand years before they can be reincarnated again…."

For a while, the two were quiet. But just as Len opened his mouth again, Miku spoke.

"Look, I already know where this is going. So let me tell you a story, Len Kagamine.

It's a story that goes like this."


	13. The Girl

**Okay, I'm going to warn you all. This is not a happy chapter. At all. Not only that, but there's implied rape. Could you skip it? Eh. Maybe. But then you wouldn't know Miku's past. So it's your choice. But if anyone is uncomfortable reading such a chapter but wants to know Miku's past, PM me and I'll give ya a brief summary.**

**-Sunset**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vocaloid in any way, shape of form.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

_Once upon a time, there was a girl. This girl was no beauty but she wasn't ugly either. Her looks were completely average. Her brain on the other hand? Even the girl couldn't deny the truth. She was brilliant. 'Beyond her years.' 'Absolutely extraordinary.' She was so brilliant that she recognized by newspapers, small television stations and finally, a prestigious boarding school._

_Under normal circumstances, the tuition was far too high for the girl's family to afford. But the boarding school desperately wanted her to attend. So they offered the girl a full scholarship._

_Lured in by the school's title, the scholarship and the possibilities, the girl happily accepted._

_When the girl arrived to her new school, she was amazed. It was if she stepped into a whole new world. Everything was so…so…dazzling. The buildings looked unbelievably new. Every color shone brightly. The lawn was trimmed perfectly. Everything was so…clean. And the students. They were dressed in the priciest of designer clothes. Every bag, every shoe, every accessory was worth more than than what her entire family owned times a thousand._

_But despite the sudden change in environment, the girl was optimistic. She was excited by the people she would eventually make friends with._

_Except…they never did become friends with her. At first, the other students were captivated by her existence, as if she were some exotic animal they'd never seen before. But all too soon, they lost interest in her. Her parents had middle class jobs. All of her clothes were bought from bargain sales. She couldn't afford to participate in any of the school clubs. She never had enough money to go on shopping sprees. Soon enough, she was just ignored entirely. She was at the complete bottom of the social ladder. She wasn't good or rich enough for the others and they treated her as such._

_The worst were the royals of the school. All of them ignored her entirely and treated her worse than the dirt under their designer shoes. The only time her existence was acknowledged was when they needed to copy her homework._

_Soon, the girl's days turned to grey. Waking up each morning only brought her sadness. Never in her life had she been more miserable. All of her life, she had been surrounded by people who loved and supported her. To be in a world where no one cared about her absolutely hurt. But netherless, the girl refused to be beat down. So even with depression weighing in her heart, she held her head up high and tackled on each day one at a time._

_Then one day, everything had changed. She had attracted a miracle. She had attracted the king of the school, Kaito Shion._

_Kaito was…he was…absolutely gorgeous. A beautiful boy with a tall and lean body. His hair was a royal blue that matched his eyes. His eyes, along with his smile could captivate even the coldest of people. The girl was no exception._

_So when Kaito approached her, the girl was utterly unable to resist him._

_At first, it started simple (as it could get for a rich person). Her would take her out to ice cream. Movies. Dinner. Amusement parks. Horse back riding. Sailing. [Expensive] presents. Shopping trips (where she found out that the legendary black card really does exist). The girl told herself it was the kinda thing that was done with close friends. But Kaito wanted to be more than close friends…._

_The first time Kaito took her to his room, he was friendly. It was just a simple visit. But the second time? That time, he had bared all of his desires for her to see._

_At first, the girl resisted. Kaito had a girlfriend. What they were doing was wrong. But then he whispered promises in her ear. Promises about how he would soon break up with Meiko, his girlfriend for her. Comments about how beautiful she was. How much she captivated him. About how she was the only one for him._

_And despite the warnings the girl's brain screamed, she accepted Kaito with open arms. She was simply too full of hope. She was stupid. She thought that by becoming Kaito's girlfriend, her situation at school would finally change. She thought she loved him and she thought he loved her back. Such a stupid girl she was._

_That night, Kaito stole everything that was pure. And soon after, he sent her back to her room, by herself. She would have to wait until he officially broke up with his girlfriend for them to be seen together._

_So she waited. But nothing changed. His relationship with his girlfriend remained unchanged. He never acknowledged her during school with the exception of stolen kisses in abandoned hallways. Most days of the week, she would visit his room under the pretense of a tutoring session. During those times, he would whisper promises into her ears. Soon enough though, it became clear that his promises were like their relationship: empty._

_After a couple of months, she gathered her courage and willpower and confronted Kaito during school. His response was something of disinterest. With a flippant voice, he said: "Very well. Come to my room later to pick up your things."_

_At that, he simply turned around and walked away without ever looking back. For the first time in years, the girl cried._

_Later that night, as they agreed, she went to Kaito's room to pick up his things. But when he opened his door, she realized that he had visitors. For a moment, she faltered. But she quickly gathered her wits and held her head high and confidently walked into the room. She refused to be intimidated. But as soon as the door was shut behind her, she was roughly shoved onto the bed with her hands pinned above her._

_Startled, she squeaked out, "What do you think you're doing?"_

_But she was ignored. Instead the boys in the room started to leer at her._

_"So this is the pet were you playing with the last couple of months?"_

_"I have to say, she looks pretty innocent. But I guess looks can be deceiving…"_

_"She has a small chest though…."_

_"It's funny though that she thought she actually had chance against Meiko…"_

_And they continued to talk as if she wasn't there. And as they talked, they stared to touch her, take her clothes off._

_"Hey…Hey!" the girl exclaimed. "What do you guys think you're doing? Let me go this instant!"_

_But Kaito only smirked. "Come on now, there's no need to panic…we only want to play with you…"_

_The girl felt her blood chill at those words. She starting screaming and struggling. But it was all too easy to gag her and pin her down._

_It hurt._

_It Hurt._

_It **HURT**!_

_Wouldn't anyone help her, save her?_

_She didn't want it._

_She was being split apart._

_She was choking._

_She couldn't see straight._

_But it didn't matter. Not to them._

_After all, she was lower than dirt…._

_When they were done, they cleaned her up. But that too was just a cruel joke. She felt a strong pair of arms carry her back to her room. She didn't know who it was. But whoever it was, it was a person that could have cared less for her. Her body was mercilessly dumped onto her bed. The last thing she remembered was the coldest of smirks…._

_The next day, her body was in so much pain. But the girl forced herself to get out of bed anyways. She refused to be affected by their actions. She would report them to the dean the first chance she got…._

_But as soon as she stepped out of her room, she saw them. The pictures. They were **everywhere**. Tacked onto her door, the walls and littered on the floor. There was no end to them. She quickly changed her plans. As fast as she could, she walked over to the dean's office. And as she made a painstakingly slow journey to the dean's office, she saw pictures of herself, defiled everywhere. People laughed at her. Pointed. Leered. Made snide remarks. Dirty jokes. It was too much. It was just too much. What had she done to deserve such an experience?_

_But when she finally made it to the dean's office, she was shocked to find that he was away at a meeting. He wouldn't see her. In her despair, the girl escaped to the roof, the one place devoid of pictures and people._

_And as the girl stared at the endlessly blue sky, she sobbed. Nothing would ever be the same…._

_After some time, the girl walked to the edge of the roof and climbed over the short fence. No more. She would endure no more. She had been so stupid. She should have known better than to trust an inhabitant of this school. She should have known better…._

_And with this regret, the girl stepped off the roof, her long teal hair flying behind her._

_There would be no happily ever after._


	14. Let It Go

**Honesty time! Not all of these words are mine...I was listening to the song Pierrot and I got heavily inspired...so yeah...I admit to my sins. But in my defense, it's only a couple of lines...and they fit in really nicely. And I'm saying it now - I don't own them! But can anyone identify them? ;)**

**Love, Sunset**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vocaloid in any way, shape of form.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

Len stared in shock. What had he _done_? He knew Miku's past wasn't exactly sunshine and daisies, but…but…he never expected _that_. He should have felt angry – for her sake. But instead…he felt numb. Every trouble, every issue he had faced in his life, even if he put them all together, wouldn't have amounted to half of what Miku had endured. He didn't know what to say, what to do, how to comfort her…

Miku was the first to speak. Her voice was cold and marked with bitterness. Her happy and carefree attitude from the morning was gone.

"What's wrong Len? Do you pity me now? Am I poor and pitiable creature?" She let out a harsh laugh. "...No. You probably think I'm stupid. Idiotic. Pathetic. Shameless. Desperate. Or maybe this doesn't bother you at all? Or maybe, I got what I deserved. I mean, I should have known my place, right? Maybe I deserved to be punished? Because _how dare_ I try to shamelessly enter the world of the privileged? Because _obviously_, I was the one in the wrong. Do you agree with _that_ Len?

...Well? I'm waiting. Aren't you going to say something? Are you going to offer your condolences? Say you're sorry? Tell me that you understand? Come on now. Surely you can manage more than just staring?"

Len silently shook his head. He was horrified. For how long did she silently endure all that pain? Miku wasn't any of those things. She wasn't pathetic or shameless or stupid or anything thing else that wasn't wonderful. He knew this with an undying certainty. But at that moment, his words would have meant nothing. Not only that but...he was scared. He was actually scared of himself.

Was he a person like Kaito? He didn't want to think so. But the way Miku described Kaito was scarily like himself. The popularity. The wealth. The king-like status. The ability to have it all. Even Len knew that if Miku had attended his school, he would have never given her the time of day. But to do what Kaito did...surely that wasn't something he would have done in the future? Surely, he wouldn't have had the nerve to ruin someone so harshly? No. No. It would have never happened. He was sure that even until the end, he would have stayed loyal to Luka. He would have been perfect to the end, even if... No. That wasn't a matter that was important at this very moment. At that very moment, only Miku mattered.

He continued to stare at Miku. She was so hurt and broken. _Could_ he say anything to make it better? He didn't know. Nothing came to mind. Would she even listen? He opened and closed his mouth. Was he just going to say half-assed words? Those would fix nothing. After a moments of deliberation, he decided to reach over and gather the girl in his arms.

Sitting in his lap, Miku resumed talking when suddenly, she looked up at him. "You know, you're actually really pathetic too. At this moment, you're juuuussstt borderlining shameful...It's not even your past and yet...you're crying…" She slowly raised a hand and carefully wiped a tear from from cheek. Staring at the watery drop on her fingertips, she quietly asked "Just how unmanly are you going to be?"

Confused, Len bought his hand to eyes. Him? Crying? His hand came back damp. Ah. So he was.

But instead of protecting his pride like he usually would have done, Len stayed quiet and continued to stare at his hand. That was when he finally found the words he needed to say. Slowly, he leaned down and whispered gently into Miku's ear: "When you're hurt, be in pain. When it's hard, scream. There's nothing shameful about it. You don't have to keep it inside anymore. Everything will be ok...Everything will be ok. It doesn't matter if you can't bear it. And if you're embarrassed to cry alone, then the answer is simple: I'll just cry along with you."

Miku started to shake. Tears started to well up in her eyes. "No. No. No! That's not what you're supposed to say! You're supposed to tell me how stupid I was! You're supposed to tell me how pathetic I was! You're supposed to despise me! You're supposed to laugh!

….Please...please...Don't be nice. I'm begging you...Don't be nice! I don't know what to do if you're nice….."

Len hugged the crying girl tighter. Was it actually possible to love a girl so much? Softly, he told her the answer. "Easy. Just let it all go and cry. There's honestly no shame in doing that now and then. See, even the almighty sun god does it every now and then."

"But this is what, the third time I've cried in two days? I'm overdoing it, don't you think?"

"No. Not at all. This will make up for all the years you kept it inside and suffered on your own…"

In a fit of anger, she glared at him. "...I hate you. I hate you so much. You ruin everything! Absolutely everything….."

But the truth was, she'd never been happier. Even though she just recounted her shameful past and tears were flowing down her cheeks, she had never been happier. As it turns out, there was a boy that could accept her unconditionally. There were such things as miracles after all….

And for the first time ever, Miku allowed herself to truly be sad. Wails escaped from her lips. They echoed throughout the entire clearing. Fat globs of tears rolled down her face. She had been hurt. She had been betrayed. She had been hurt. She had been tossed aside like a piece of trash and the world had only laughed in contempt. Once upon a time, she was deemed worthless. But finally. So many years later, it. was. over.

She must have looked disgusting. Pitiful. An absolute wreck. But for once, she didn't care. Whispered softly under her wails, she heard her favorite lie, "Everything will be ok." Repeated over and over. Maybe one day, she would come to believe them...

* * *

Looking to the sky, Miku realized that it had bled into red. Miku felt like she cried for hours, and in truth, she probably did. Her eyes felt all puffy and sore. It was actually a bit hard to see out of them. Not only that but her voice was terribly hoarse. But despite it all, she felt unusually lighter, like some huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Would it be cliché to say that the world looked a lot brighter? But it didn't matter. She was happy. Really, really happy. It had certainly been a long time...

But as she laid on Len's lap, Miku realized something that bothered her a lot. She spoke up. "Hey, Len?" (Yuck. She sounded like a frog.)

He looked down at her. There was a look in his eyes. It was something she couldn't quite identify. But no matter. Fair was fair.

"Tell me a secret. An important one."

For a moment, Len's eyes widened. Sighing, he said, "Seriously? Didn't we just go through an emotional revelation **and** breakdown? Haven't you had enough for one day?"

Miku pouted. "But it's not fair. I told _you_ something really important and personal. It's only right you do the same."

Len raised his eyebrows at her. 'What a troublesome girl.' He thought. But then he thought about it more. _It was time_. He decided to accept fate because it all was going to end soon, wasn't it?

Quietly, as if talking to himself, he said, "I discovered the secret to perfection."

Miku raised an eyebrow. "Perfection?"

Len slowly nodded his head. "Yeah. Perfection. You see Miku, I've come to the conclusion that perfection is something that depends from what can be seen from the surface. For example, to 99.2% of the school, I am perfect and I live a perfect life because that is how I currently seem. To them, I am naturally smart and naturally athletic. I'm handsome, I'm charming, I have a great personality, I get what I what, my parents are loaded and I have a hot girlfriend. I have no quirks and while I can be mean, it's an acceptable type of mean. And that's only the tip of the iceberg.

But the truth?

Well for starters, you and I both know that I have a shitty personality. I was actually pretty chubby in my middle school days to the point that I was made fun for it. I'm lucky no one seems to remember that though I had to work really to look this great. I'm 'naturally' nothing because I have to study my ass off to get the grades I do and I have to practice privately in order to keep up with everyone else. And quite honestly, what use are parents when they're never around? To make matters worse, I'm pretty sure they're cheating on each other, ya know?

I know you know all of this. But everyone in school doesn't. And that's the difference between you and them. They think I'm perfect and you think I'm not. You...you know the real me, while them? They only see what I want them to see.

So you see Miku?

Perfection is the art of hiding every imperfection from sight. Perfection is the act of burying every flaw so deep under the ground that even_ you_ forget you had the flaw to begin with. It's lying so beautifully that you even fool yourself."

It was then that Len let out a dark laugh. "But that's not the best part." Out of no-where, he stood up, dragging Miku up along with him. "Come on Miku. Let's go. I'll show you the best part. I'll show you the greatest imperfection in perfect Len Kagamine's life." As he spoke, he continued to pull Miku up before heading towards the school.

Worried, Miku called out. "L-Len? Where are we going?"

Another dark chuckle. "Don't worry. You'll see."

But when they got to the school, Len cursed. "Fuck! The school's closed already. I guess it's later than I thought. No matter, I'll just show you tomorrow. Yeah. Tomorrow is when the facade ends..."


	15. The Truth

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vocaloid in any way, shape of form.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

The next day, Len was oddly emotionless. Even the air around him was all messed up. It was a weird mix of distractedness, nervousness, dread and anticipation. Whatever Len was going to show Miku, it was certainly something important to him...

* * *

Miku thought back on what Len had said the previous day. _Perfection_. To her, it was such a petty thing. Obviously, no one was or could be perfect. It was just physically impossible. But for some reason, Len revolved his entire world around it. He had spent the last four years of his trying or pretending to be something that doesn't exist.

At first, Miku was baffled as to why anyone would even try to attempt such a thing. It seemed like such a miserable existence. She remembered his words:

_"Perfection is the art of hiding every imperfection from sight. Perfection is the act of burying every flaw so deep under the ground that even you forget you had the flaw to begin with. It's lying so beautifully that you even fool yourself."_

What a terrible way to live.

But as she watched Len eat lunch with his friends, she realized the truth that had been there all along. For Len, to be perfect was a way out.

Didn't she try to escape her hell-hole with all of her might? In the end, she even slept with Kaito to try and save herself. Sleeping with Kaito only held the smallest of possibilities. The thinnest of hopes. And yet, she grasped on anyways.

Was it the same for Len? Was his past worse than he let on? Was he so desperate to save himself that he created a guise that wasn't even real? To force himself to live a life full of lies? To be willing enough to lock up his real self away from sight? So in the end, who is his "real" self? What was "real"? What was "fake"? Did he even know?

Miku sighed….So even Sun Gods can be pitiable.

* * *

That afternoon, as per usual, they were sitting under their oak tree. It was clear that Len's nerves were practically eating him alive. Even Miku was worried for him.

"L-Len? S-So? Is it time?"

Len looked at her and shook his head. "No. The timing has to be perfect." He went silent for a moment. Then he spoke again.

"You know Miku, this is actually really funny. This is supposedly my _greatest_ secret. My _greatest_ imperfection. But as I keep thinking back on it, I always end up asking myself: 'Is this _really_ all that important?' 'Is this something that really matters?' I still don't know the answer.

And then I start thinking: 'Why? Why did I hide this for so long?' 'Why am I still hiding it?' And again, I still don't understand it fully myself.

It was never real from the beginning. Nothing was ever real. It all started because it was 'meant to be' and all that presumptuous shit.

You know Miku, when I some-what accepted my death, I told myself that I would face the truth head-on. That I would face it no matter what. That it was the least that I owed myself.

But you know what?

_I don't want to_. I don't want to face my fuckin' truths. Being perfect all the time is just so easy, you know? That way, I don't have to face it. I can just keep burying everything deep under the ground and forget all about it.

But you know what? I'm going to die in a day. All I have left is today and tomorrow. That's…that's all I have left. Once upon a time, I would have wanted to die perfect. But Miku. Being perfect is so lonely. Maybe…maybe….I don't want to be lonely anymore. I'm scared. Is _this_ what I'm going to leave behind? A person that wasn't even real?"

And just like that, Len stopped talking. For a while, things were silent. After some time, Miku opened her mouth in attempt to say words of comfort. But before she could say anything, Len stopped her. With a forlorn look, he simply said, "Please don't. Just stay here next to me like this, okay?" And Miku did just that.

* * *

Miku had lost track of the time when Len abruptly stood up. With expressionless eyes, he said, "Miku. It's time. I'm ready to stop lying."

Alone, he started towards the school. Startled, Miku quickly got up and caught up with him. She raised her hand. After a moment's hesitation, she reached out and grabbed Len's hand. Upon contact, he flinched. But soon enough, he relaxed and grasped Miku's hand back. It was exactly what he needed.

Together, they approached and entered the school. Without the usual bustle of students and teachers, Miku found the place slightly disturbing. After some time, they reached an empty classroom. Except, it wasn't empty. Through the door, she heard sounds that were all too familiar to her.

_No_.

Miku looked up at Len. Was this what he was hiding all along? Miku wished she could say she was surprised. But she wasn't. Hadn't she done the same thing with Kaito?

Quietly, Len opened the door. There on the floor was Luka and Gakupo, entwined within one another. It was a beast with two backs.

Len's girlfriend. Len's best friend. It was the ultimate betrayal.

Len leaned against the doorway and continued to watch the two. Quietly, he whispered, "You see Miku? The king is so pitiable that even his best friend had no issues touching his girlfriend. The king is so imperfect that even his girlfriend finds his best friend's company more pleasurable than his…The king holds so little importance in their hearts that they would rather meet in secret than tell him the truth..."

After a moment, Miku hesitantly asked, "For how long have you known?"

Never once removing his eyes, he said, "Let's see. Luka and I been dating since January of our sophomore year. I went on a rare family vacation in November of that year. I came back at the end of the month. Within days, I noticed that Luka had hickies on her neck and Gakupo carried her scent. It was horribly obvious. Yet, they didn't say a thing…and from what I could tell, they never tried to end it either..."

"I-I don't understand….why **did** you hide this for so long? Don't say you don't know….because you do, don't you?"

Len sighed, though it was barely audible over Gakupo's and Luka's grunts and moans. "Miku, it's simple. Think of the scandal it would have caused. 'The King's Queen cheating on him with his best friend.' Imagine the stories that would have generated. You can't possibly be perfect if something like **that** happens. In this school, it's the king that dates the queen. Anything other than that is unacceptable. I would have never been able to live it down. So I hide it from sight. I pretended that nothing was going on.

So here's another secret Miku: If you don't see the evil, if you don't hear the evil and if you don't speak of the evil, then it is safe to say that the evil doesn't exist...It's as simple as that. It's as simple as that...

But no more. This ends now. It's time to bring this evil to light."

Len cleared his voice. With a loud voice, he called out to Gakupo and Luka. "Hey Luka! Gakupo!"

The two froze and slowly turned towards the doorway. Seeing who it was, their eyes went wide and their faces paled.

After a moment, the two started to scramble, as if they could save the moment. As if Len hadn't been watching them from the doorway for the last five minutes. Desperately, Luka called out. "W-Wait! Len! This isn't what it looks like! I-"

Len brusquely interrupted her. "Save it Luka. I don't want to hear your excuses."

It was quiet for a moment. But with a smirk on his face and a mocking voice, Len continued on. "Well well. Now what do we have here? Do you want to know what I see? A whore and the son of a bitch. Awwww. How fitting. I'm sure you two will make each other very happy because you know what? I'm done. You two can keep each other because I'm tired of screwing a used whore and associating myself with a pair of backstabbing liars.

By the way, if you're going to cheat on a guy, at least try to do it more discreetly. I've know since December of our Sophmore year, ya know? And honestly, you two have to be more aware of your surroundings. I've been standing here and watching you two for the last five minutes. I would have thought that you two would have noticed...guess not, so that's my piece of advice to ya."

And with a wink, the king quickly strode out, with his head held high.

It was over. He wouldn't have to hold it secret any longer. Ah...there went his first girlfriend, along with his only close friend. And to be truthful, he had to admit that he really did like Luka at first, even if they were originally pushed together based on the ways of their school. He was happy as her boyfriend. So when he found out Luka and Gakupo, he was honesty really hurt by it. But now? Now he didn't feel hurt or sad at all. Instead, he was...he was...relieved. _Free_. Perfection was no longer important. He was no longer required to smile at the girl that betrayed him over and over with his supposed 'best friend'.

Did that make him a bad person? Was he a bad person for feeling absolutely relieved? But then again, what did it matter? He was going to be reincarnated anyways so screw Hell. Without the burden, he suddenly felt a thousand times lighter. Maybe dying like this wouldn't be to bad after all...

But it was only seconds later that he was on the floor. He groaned. And this was why revelation type thinking and walking at the same time was a bad idea. Submerged in his thoughts, he had collided into someone else. But who else would be in the school so late?

Rubbing his sore head, Len met eyes with the person he crashed into. Ah. Len definitely recognized those eyes. They were the eyes of his girlfriend, ahem, ex-girlfriend, except that they were gentler and kinder. With a smile, Len greeted the boy. "Hey Luki. What are you doing here?"

Like his sister, Luki was a mesmerizing beauty with pink hair and impossibly blue eyes. He was a year younger than him and Luka but already he was slightly taller than Len. And thanks to his and Luka's relationship, Luki turned out to be Rin's best friend. So if Luki was here, that could only mean….yes. Just behind Luki was a girl with straight chin length honey blonde hair. It was a head that he recognized all to well.

"Hey Rin. So you're here too. Tell me. What are you and Luki doing so late in school?"

Rin and Luki exchanged worried and meaningful glances. Despite the circumstances, Len found the situation interesting. Since when had the two become so close?

Nervously, Rin spoke up. "Hey…um…Len? Do…do you…know?"

Len sighed. "Do you mean about them?" He nodded his head towards the door he just passed.

At that, Luki paled and started talking a mile a minute. "Look. Len. I'm...I'm really really sorry. I-I know I should have told you sooner but I…I couldn't do it. You two looked so happy during school and I just couldn't bear to do it…..and I tried and tried to talk to Luka but it never seemed to work…or change anything….I…I even tried asking Rin for advice….don't worry! She's the only one I told! But…but...in the end….we...we couldn't do anything…..I'm sorry..."

Len couldn't help but sadly smile. Patting the kid's head (a feat that was actually pretty hard to do considering their height difference), he told him, "Look, don't worry about it. The fact that you were trying so hard makes me really happy...Thank you. But you want to know a secret? I've already known for a long time…."

Those words made both Luki and Rin gasp. Tears started to stream down Rin's face. "Wait….you already knew? Then _why_ didn't you do something or break up with her? Why did you just bear with it? Why did you let them use you like that?"

Len smiled at his twin. But it was a smile that didn't reach his eyes. Looking up, he said, "I was trying to avoid a scandal. I didn't want to face the truth. It was easier to keep quiet. I couldn't stand the idea of being imperfect. Stupid stuff like that. But it's okay Rin. It's over now….."

Frantically, Rin shook her head. Tears flew everywhere. "No! It's **NOT** ok! It's not ok at all! They hurt you and took advantage of you…and that's **completely** **unforgivable**!"

For a moment, Rin stood still, not saying anything. Then, out of nowhere, she ran into the classroom behind Len. It was the classroom where Luka and Gakupo were. Quickly, Len and Luki ran in after her. What they saw made their eyes go wide and Len could help but snicker a bit.

Luka and Gakupo were each half dressed. But Rin ran in there anyways and had slapped Luka with all of her might. She laying on the floor, nursing her cheek. Gakupo, however got the worst of it all. Rin was frantically kicking him with all of her might while insulting him. And Len knew more than anyone that Rin could kick really hard when she wanted to.

"You shitty fiend! How dare you hurt and betray my brother? And you call yourself a **best friend**? You're _lucky_ I didn't bring my roadroller! Agghhh! If only I didn't lend it out to my friend the other day! You and your stupid dick would have been flattened to this very floor by now! Jerk! Ass! Man-whore!"

Len raised his eyebrows. Soft enough so Luki wouldn't hear, he whispered, "Hey Miku. Those insult sound kinda familiar, don't they?"

With a small smile, she said "Aw, shut up. They were appropriate words then and they're appropriate words now…But? A roadroller?"

Len smiled. "What can I say? They're pretty handy from time to time..."

Then he looked over at Luki. From what he could tell, Luki didn't hear a thing, which was a good thing. But on the other hand, he looked really worried for Rin….that look in his eyes...could it be?

After a couple more minutes, Len walked over to where Rin was and picked her up, carrying her in his arms. "Come on sis. Time to go."

"But…But…"

Len gently soothed her. "Rin….it's okay. It's over now. You've done enough….you've done enough."

At those words, Rin hugged Len tighter and sobbed harder.

Miku smiled at the scene. She was happy for Len. At least he had a sister that cared for him so deeply...

As the two walked out the door, Len paused in front of Luki. With a hard stare and a stern voice, he said "Treat her well for me. Better than Luka ever could. I'll be leaving her in your hands."

And with a loving smile, Luki simply nodded his head yes.

Len looked at the girl in his arms. Yeah….Luki would keep her safe for him. He was sure of it….

* * *

**Phew...this was a long chapter for me. What do you guys think? Did I put too much in?**

**Full of curiosity, Sunset**


	16. A Date

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vocaloid in any way, shape of form.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

The next morning, Len awoke to find another body next to him. Half-asleep, he mumbled "Miku?"

The thing was, the girl next to him felt a lot taller than Miku and her hair wasn't teal. Rubbing his eyes, he realized that the person was Rin.

He recalled the previous night's events. Angry and sad at the same time, Rin had stuck by Len's side the entire night. They had dinner together and in the end, they stayed in the living room watching some movie. She even tried to take a bath with him but that was where he drew the line. Afterwards, upset by the denial, she pouted a bit until Len gave in and let her sleep him. Though to be honest, it wasn't all that much of an issue. The two hadn't sleep together in years and it was nice to be able to do so for a final time.

Then, he heard a quiet giggle. Snapping his head to the side, he found Miku giggling at him despite her best efforts to cover them up.

Quietly he asked, "What do you find so funny?"

With a huge grin, she said, "You're so cute. My name was the first thing that came out of your mouth."

Len scoffed. "Hmph. Well, at least I'm not some sort of pervert like you…..Staring and watching innocent children sleep….."

Miku raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry. You must be mistaken because **you** are no-where near 'innocent'. Not only that, but if I recall correctly, you're guilty at staring at sleeping faces too."

Len narrowed his eyes. "That was a one-time offense. You can't say the same though, can you, Miku?"

Miku was about to retort another answer when Rin started to stir from her sleep. Groggily, she asked, "Len….who are you talking to?"

Startled, he quickly stammered, "N-no one. No one at all."

"But….you were talking to someone….."

Desperately, Len said, "Myself. I was talking to myself. Even I need expert advice sometimes, ya know?"

Rin just looked at him and said, "You're weird."

With a retort, Len said, "And you have morning breath."

At that, Rin glared at him and jumped out of the bed, scurrying into the bathroom.

When the door was safely shut, Len looked at Miku and asked, "Is there any way for her to see you?"

Miku was taken aback at the sudden question. But after a moment, she shook her head and said, "No. Not unless she's going to die…."

Len didn't say a thing.

Worried, Miku asked, "Len, you're not thinking of putting your sister through a deadly experience, are you?"

Len looked at her in pure shock. "WHAT? No. No, I'm not thinking that. Jesus, Miku! What's wrong with you?"

Miku smirked at him. "Hmph. I'm just making sure that you're not having last minute craziness. I hear that happens to some people on their last days~~~~~"

Len shot her a look. "_Thanks_ for the concern but I'm perfectly sane, thankyouverymuch."

Another smirk. "If you say so~~~~"

Rin popped out of the bathroom. "Len. You're talking to yourself again….Are you on drugs or somethin'?"

Exasperated, Len rubbed his hands across his face. "GAHHHH! No, I'm not on drugs! What is it with you people this morning? I'm **not** going crazy and I'm **not** doing drugs, for God's sake!"

Rin raised an eyebrow. "But I never said you were going crazy…..Are you sure you're ok? You're not hearing voices or anything like that, right? Maybe the thing with Luka was harder on you than I thought….Should I call a doctor or something?"

Miku burst out laughing. Quickly, she slapped her hands over her mouth to muffle the sound but it didn't work. Len was already glaring at her.

Len sighed. "No Rin. I'm _not_ hearing voices. I'm _fine_ with the Luka thing. I _don't_ need a doctor. I'm _all right_, honestly. Now, I'm going into the bathroom down the hall since _someone_ is in mine and then we're going to have breakfast, alright?"

Rin smirked. "If you say so, Len~~~~ But remember, crazy or not, I'll always looooovvvve you~~~" And with a skip, she shut the bathroom door.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Len and Rin were at the table eating waffles. After some time, Len spoke up and said, "Hey, you want to go on a date with me?"

In surprise, Rin choked on her waffles. After guzzling down her glass of milk, she exclaimed, "EXCUSE ME?"

Len calmly repeated his question. "Would you, Rin Kagamine like to go on a date with me, the super amazing Len Kagamine?"

Rin leaned back in her chair. "Wooooooooooooowwwwwwww. You're that desperate for a girl that's you'll settle for you twin sister? While I have to say that I'm _honored_ to have captivated the almighty Len Kagamine, I have to admit that incest, no twincest is veeeerrrryyyy wrong in my book. So I'm afraid that I'm going to have to turn you down on that offer."

Len pouted. "Come on, Rinny~~~~ Just for one day? Pleeeeaaaassssseeee? I need to comfort my broken heart. And plus, what else are you going to do? Go to school? I don't know if you're aware but school started a couple hours ago and I'm pretty sure that means that Luki's probably busy at the moment….So I think it would be in everyone's best interest if you went on a date with me. We can go to the amusement park and I'll pay~~~"

At the words 'Amusement Park', Rin's eyes lit up. "We'll go on all the roller coasters and whatever else suits my fancy?"

"Yep."

"And you'll buy those flash passes thingies? I **hate** waiting on lines!"

"But of course."

"And you'll buy me all the food I want? And souvenirs? You can't forget about souvenirs, ya know…."

"Yep and yep. Just don't puke on me."

Rin smiled. "Very well Lenny. I'll go on this date with you. But if you try anything funny, I have no issues in kicking you…."

A snort escaped from Len's lips. "You don't have to worry about that. I'm not interested in flat chested girls anyways…."

Rin's face flamed up. "Hey! I'm **not** flat chested! They're….they're just a little small…"

Getting up from the table, Len smirked at her. "You tell yourself that….Be ready to leave in twenty?"

Rin only stuck her tongue out at him.

An hour and a half later, Len and Rin were inside Magic!Land, a place that 'Turns Fantasies Into Reality', or so the commercials claimed. It also happened to be Rin's favorite place in the whole entire world.

Stretching her arms out wide, Rin stood on a table and exclaimed, "**MAGIC!LAND! I'M BAAAACCCKKK! EVEN THOUGH I WAS HERE TWO WEEKS AGO, RINNY'S BACK ONCE AGAIN TO HAVE ANOTHER FUN FILLED DAY!**"

Len just stared at his sister. "Ummmm, Rin? Is this really necessary? People are staring…."

Rin looked back at her brother with a hand on her hip. "Of course this is necessary. Magic!Land needs to know that I've returned…..Oh! LOOK! The new roller-coaster is open! Come on! Let's go! Let's go! Hurry up already, ya slowpoke!"

And just like that, Rin grabbed Len by the arm and started to tug him towards some roller coaster he didn't even know the name of. When they got there, they saw that the line was hours long. But it was times like those that being 'well-off' came in handy. The two whisked out their ultra-exclusive flash passes and immediately cut the entire line. Like a pair of little kids, they ran past everyone on the _normal_ line. Some people glared at them but they certainly didn't care.

Less than five minutes later, the two were comfortably seated and strapped in. The space next to Len was empty when all of a sudden, an attendant started to lead a young man to the seat. In a flash, Len spoke up.

"Excuse me Miss." He said to the attendant. "My friend Miku is sitting there."

Rin, Miku, the attendant and the young guy all did a double take. The attendant paused and stared at the clearly empty seat. Cautiously, she said, "I'm sorry sir….but there's no one there."

Unfazed, Len 'innocently' smiled and said, "Don't you see her? She's right there."

Miku burst out laughing. She couldn't believe it! Len was actually saving her a seat on the roller coaster!

Worried, the attendant looked to Rin. And without hesitation, Rin looked meaningfully at the attendant said, "Yes. The seat is taken. My brother's friend is **right there**, you know."

Whispers stared all around them. Not wanting to cause a commotion, the attendant and the young man quickly backed off, leaving Miku to sit comfortably in her seat. It seemed like the date was going to be fun for her after all...

But once the ride was over, Rin pulled Len aside and asked him "What the hell was that back there? You really listening to voices, aren't you?"

Len just smiled. "It's simple Rinny. Magic!Land needs to know you've arrived? Well I have a new 'imaginary' friend." He smiled sweetly at her. "You don't have a problem with that, right?"

Rin just shook her head. "Whatever floats your boat, Lenny. Whatever floats your boat. Today's certainly going to be interesting, that's for sure…."

And with that, she turned and started to skip towards the next ride. Len followed her, but not before reaching out his hand to Miku. At first, Miku hesitated. She was pretty sure that holding an imaginary hand would make Len seem absolutely bonkers. But Len just smiled and nodded his hand. Giggling, she grasped on tightly. She was going to have fun too.

And the rest of the day went on just like that. Whenever Len and Rin went on a ride, Miku **had** to have a seat. They caused a commotion more than a few times but in the end, they always got their way. Every time they got food, Len always shared with Miku. (He had found out a while ago that Miku was capable of eating small things.) People stared at them all day. Whispers surround the 'trio' but being who they were, Len and Rin confidentially walked on, unfazed by it all even though Len _was_ holding a seemingly imaginary hand.

And all through-out the day, Rin would sneak looks at Len and try to see his 'friend'. But she never saw a thing. In the end, she chose to just go along with it. She wasn't going to ruin their fun just yet. She would open _that_ barrel of snakes later.

* * *

Hours later, Len, Rin and Miku arrived back at the house exhausted. Magic!Land was an enormous amusement park. And yet, they had managed to ride every roller-coaster and ride that met Rin's fancy. They even repeated a couple. Knowing Rin, they would have stayed for hours more. But even Rin didn't have any power against the park's closing hours.

Sluggishly, Len climbed up the stairs. After a long shower, he flopped onto his bed and pulled Miku down with him. Staring into her eyes, he asked, "So? Did you have fun today too?"

Miku giggled. "Yes. Today was very fun. Thank you. But….I don't understand. I though you wanted to avoid looking insane and all that."

Len sighed. "Yeah. That's true. But I gave it some thought. And then I remembered that today is my last day. So screw looking sane because I'm gonna die tomorrow anyways!" He sighed dejectedly. "...I'm going to die tomorrow…."

Miku opened her mouth to say something when all of a sudden the door to his room slammed open. Shaking at the doorway, Rin addressed Len. "What do you mean you're going to die tomorrow?!"

Looking sadly at his twin, Len took a deep breath and admitted the biggest secret he ever kept from his twin.

"Rin….I'm already dead."

Angry, Rin glared at him. "What do you mean, you're already dead? You can't be dead! You're right here talking to me, aren't ya?" She gasped. "Don't you dare!" Tears started to stream down her face. "Don't you dare commit suicide! I won't let you! I won't let you! Luka isn't worth that dammit!"

Len approached his crying sister and hugged her. Rubbing her head, he said, "Don't worry Rinny. I'm not committing suicide. I'm just already dead is all. You're looking at a dead man."

Panicked, Rin spoke up. "W-what do you mean – "

Len shushed her. "Ssssshhhh. Don't say anything. Let me explain. Remember when you came home and saw my ruined car? Remember? You said it looked like the car got smashed into seven poles and got chewed up by a dinosaur?"

Rin nodded her head.

"Well, I was in the car. I was driving to a party that rainy day when a truck smashed into me."

Rin stiffened.

Gently, Len said, "Think about it Rinny. Someone had to driving the car and we both know that no one touches my car but me…."

Rin struggled to understand. "But…but…how?"

"Well….it's a bit complicated. Long story short, I was given an extra 49 days to tie up my loose ends and all that shit."

Rin scoffed. "That makes absolutely no sense. You just expect me to believe all of that?"

"Yeah…I do."

"Then the person I don't see?"

"Ah. That's Miku. She's a death messenger. She's like my chaperone. She's the one that gave me the extra 49 days and she's the who's going to reap my soul tomorrow."

"Wait…tomorrow! You're…you're dying tomorrow?"

"Yeah…."

"You're so cruel Len! You're so cruel! I hate you! You're dying tomorrow and now you tell me?! I would have told you about Luka sooner! We could have done more things together! We could have…..we could have….."

"Rin…it's ok….you've honestly done enough…..I'm ready, you know…..I'm sorry it has to end like this...but at least I got to say goodbye to my darling Rin…."

"But...but Len….I don't want to say goodbye! I want to keep you by my side forever and ever! You can't leave me! You can't! You….you can't!"

After that, Rin just continued to cry in Len's arms. And as she did, Len held her in his arms, soothing her with the gentle voice that had saved Miku countless of times. This was the person he was going to miss the most. His darling twin sister. He honestly couldn't have asked for a better twin. It was just a shame that he couldn't have stayed by her side longer…..oh well. Maybe next time….

After a while, Rin spoke up. "Hey Len?"

"Yes, Rin?"

"What does Miku look like?"

At that, Len's eyes widened before smiling. And for the rest of the night, Rin and Len stayed up talking with eachother and eventually Miku. It was a night Rin Kagamine would always hold dear in her heart….

* * *

** Wahhh! It's Lenny's last day! To my despair, it's all going to end soon, my dears! Just two chapters to go~~~~~**

**But on a happy note, HAPPY NEW YEARS to everyone! *throws confetti into the air* Make sure to enjoy it to the fullest, dearies!**

**Love, Sunset**


	17. The Last Day

it's time children. It's time...*weeps in a dark corner*

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vocaloid in any way, shape of form.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

Miku stared at the sleeping twins. They looked so happy…so peaceful…and she was going to take that all away. Maybe…maybe she could….? No. If she didn't do her job, someone else would do it for her. Failure to do her job would result in more years being tacked on to her punishment. She definitely didn't want that….but more than anything else, she wanted the beautiful boy in front of her to _live_. But life was full of cruelty, wasn't it?

Gently, she shook the sleeping boy awake. Groggily, the boy opened his eyes and simply looked at her. After a moment, he asked, "Is it time?"

Sadly, Miku nodded her head yes.

From his place from the floor, he stretched. He and Rin and technically Miku had spent the entire night talking right until they all passed out. They never bothered to move to the bed…and now he had aches everywhere. But that won't matter for much longer, would it?

He moved slowly, so as to not wake up Rin. But in the end, her hand shot out and tightly grasped his hand. With a gentle kiss on his cheek, she whispered, "I'll always love you…Bye Len."

He squeezed her hand back before letting go. "Bye Rin. I'll always love you too..." He paused for a moment before speaking again. "Hey next time, let's be twins again...?"

A ghost of a smile rested on her lips. "But of course...any other way wouldn't do at all..."

Len got up and faced Miku, holding his hand out to her. "Come on Miku. Time to go, right?"

Slowly, she nodded her head. The two left the room and started down the hallway. But before he headed down the stairs, Len looked back and waved at the one person who ever really understood him. As it turns out, goodbyes really were hard after all….

* * *

Hand in hand, Len and Miku walked towards their clearing. Under their favorite oak tree, they stopped. But instead of sitting down like they usually did, they stayed standing. Slowly, Len raised his arms out and looked to the sky. It was a clear and pure blue. The kind of sky without clouds. He sighed. In the end, it wasn't such a bad life. Not really.

Still looking to the sky, he spoke. "Hey Miku?"

"Yes Len?"

In a grateful voice, he said "Thank you."

Those were not the words she was expecting…."Why?"

He looked at her and smiled. "Thank you for giving me an extra 49 days. Thank you for dealing with me all this time. Thank you for trusting me. Thank you for…for….**everything**. Without you….well I just would have been no better than some sort of doll, beautiful, perfect and no where near human. But now? Now, I'm...I'm **real**. I'm fuckin' **real**...And I owe it all to you…."

Miku just nodded. She didn't trust herself to open her mouth. So instead, she summoned her wings and unfurled them to their full length.

Len gazed at them with a loving look in his eyes. "They're absolutely beautiful, did you know that?" He went quiet for a moment before nervously asking, "…Hey…um….Can I…touch them….you wings...? I've always wanted to know what they felt like….."

Miku didn't meet his eyes. Once again, she only nodded.

Slowly, Len approached her, as if he were approaching a small and frightened animal. He raised a hand up and slowly caressed a wing. The black and white feathers gently kissed his fingertips. 'Wow', he thought. They really were soft after all…. Staring at her wings, he spoke again.

"Hey Miku….I want to tell you another secret, ok?" At those words, he looked up and gazed directly into her eyes. "I really love you."

The full force of his words slammed into Miku. It took every ounce of her willpower to hold back her tears, but it was becoming harder and harder by the second. Quietly, she said, "Yeah…me too."

The smile on Len's face was brighter than the sun. He started to close the distance between the two of them. "Hey? Do you think that maybe, in our next life, you'll go out with me?"

Miku just looked to the ground. Her willpower was crumbling by the millisecond. "Who knows?" She mumbled. "Maybe you'll be a jerk in your next life too…"

Len sighed and smiled. With a twinkle in his eyes, he said, "Then the answer's simple. You'll just have to knock some sense into me all over again. Yeah?"

He raised her chin and closed the distance between the two of them….but right before their lips made contact, Miku roughly jerked back and out of his grasp. Shaking ever so slightly, she said, "Len. It's time."

He just shook his head. So she would be elusive until the very last moment….

Len slowly moved back and with a flash he saw Miku's wings turn into a long death scythe. It was the stereotypical death scythe that practically every grim reaper is seen to be holding. Who knew? Humans are right about some things after all...

Miku raised her scythe with practiced ease. Looking at the space above his head, she asked, "Ready?"

Len closed his eyes and felt the breeze rustle his hair. "Ready."

* * *

Moments passed…but Len felt absolutely nothing. Confused, he wondered 'Is it already over? Am I dead now?"

He cracked open an eye. Hmmmmm...The clearing was still there…. He opened both eyes. And tantalizingly close was Miku's death scythe. It was directly on this neck, just kissing it. Confused even more, he looked down. And what he saw broke his heart.

Standing adjacent to him was Miku, wielding the death scythe with both hands. She was shaking. Visually shaking. Her long and delicate arms were trembling with the weight of the scythe.

Teal eyes met blue. She started to shake harder. There was a desperate look in her eyes and tears were welling up, threatening to spill over. Len opened his mouth. But before he could say a thing, Miku yelled out, "Don't say a thing! Don't you dare say **a thing**!"

Desperately, she started to wildly swing her scythe again, only to have it stop at his neck once again. With crazed eyes, she swung over and over. But the result was the same each and every time.

The walls within her eyes broke and her tears ran free. "Len…." She sobbed. "Len….I don't understand. Something's wrong with my body. I think there's something wrong with me...My body won't listen to me….It won't do as I say!"

Her scythe slipped down. "Len….Len...Len...I don't want you to die...**I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE!**

I want to stay by your side just like this! I want to keep watching you wake up. I want to keep seeing you smile. I want to laugh with you more! I want to fight with you more! I want you to keep on teasing me and I want to tease you right on back. I want to keep hearing your voice call my name! I want to keep talking with Rin. I want to go on more dates with you! I want to keep meeting in this clearing and lay under this oak tree. I want to greet more dawns with you…and I…and I….I want to keep watching sunsets with you.I…I…I don't want you to die!

I...I...I don't want to be lonely anymore! I don't want to be by myself anymore! It'll be so lonely without you, I know it! I hate you! I just hate you! If I never met you, I would have been able to complete my job by now! If I never met you, I would have never remembered what loneliness was! If I never met you, I would have never experienced all of this pain and misery! If I never met you, I would have never remembered what it was like to have a friend! Because you know what's worse than never having a friend? It's know what it is to have one and then to have it taken away!

But...but still...I want these days to continue forever and ever….Even though I really hate you right now, I still want to stay by your side and feel the sensation of being alive, or whatever it's called! But they can't! They can't...Because I….because I….have to kill you! I have to kill the boy I love with my own hands and that's what I hate the most. I can't! **_I CAN'T DO IT__!_** Len! Help me! What should I do? TELL ME! What should I do! I-I –"

In one swift movement, Len finally and fully closed the distance between the two of them and captured the crying girl's lips within his own. For a split second, Miku tried to resist. But she was so unbearably sad and happy all at the same time. What was the right thing to do? What was the wrong thing to do? She no longer knew.

Her death scythe slipped out of her hands and clattered to the ground. For the longest moment, she hesitated before finally wrapping her arms around Len's shoulders. She wanted – no, needed – to be closer. For those short minutes, Miku drowned in pleasure and happiness. In those kisses, she could delude herself from her harsh reality. His lips really really were as soft as they looked. And unlike Kaito's kisses, they weren't rough and demanding. No. Len's kisses were gentle and sweet but full of passion. Full of love. This what she was scared of. Len's kisses made her too happy. She would become addicted. She wouldn't have been able to give them up. But then, she stopped thinking entirely and just _felt_.

* * *

It took every ounce of Len's willpower but finally, he pulled back. Miku looked at him with eyes that pleaded for more and even he couldn't deny the _want_ that was ravaging his body. But no. He would not allow himself to delude reality. Instead, he gently leaned over and kissed the tears the were drying on Miku's cheeks. In her ear, he whispered, "Miku Hatsune. I am now going to die a happy man. And just so we're clear, you **will** date me the next time we meet. There is no other option."

Another tear slipped down her cheek. "Yes."

Len reached down and picked up the fallen death scythe and placed it into Miku's right hand, wrapping her fingers tightly around it. He hugged her one last time. And as he hugged her, he guided her right arm up, raising her death scythe along with it.

Len squeezed one last time before letting go. Staring into the teal eyes that he adored, he said "And this is where part ways, my love." A final smile. "Goodbye."

And suddenly, before Miku could stop him, Len shoved himself away from her body and impaled himself onto the waiting death scythe. Leaving her alone to battle her final years of punishment would be his last sin. He refused torment his love with the act of his death.

He would do it himself.

His world started to go dark. The last thing he saw was Miku's shocked and crying face. He would continue surprising her right until the very end. Weakly, he raised a hand and waved goodbye, just seconds before he burst into a pure white light.

* * *

_"If in this lifetime, I won't get to have you, I'll make sure that if I meet you in my next life I wont have to think twice on saying that "I waited a lifetime to say I love you..."_

-Anonymous


	18. The First Day

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vocaloid in any way, shape of form.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

On a warm day in October, a pair of honey blond twins were getting ready to go to school. To be exact, it was their first day at a _new_ school. Their old school didn't exactly get along with them. The twins, a boy and a girl, were the same height despite the fact that they were already 17 and unfortunately, they were not very tall.

At their old school, Len, the boy, was often made fun of for his short and delicate stature. More often than not, it was Rin, his twin sister, that came to his rescue. Most days of the week, Len would be bullied, humiliated and harassed by his male classmates for looking _feminine_. Most days of the week, Rin would be called down to the office for fighting those said male students. And so finally, enough was enough. They would start over at a brand new school in a brand new town.

The twins reached the door. Rin looked to her brother. "Ready?"

Len took a deep breath. _The new school would be better. Things would be different. He would be stronger. He would have friends. __**Actua**__l friends. _He looked at Rin. _And if worst came to worst, at least he had his twin sister by his side…._

With determination in his eyes, he nodded. "Ready."

And together, they opened the door and set off the school, hand in hand.

* * *

Miku sighed and looked out the window. She could tell already: it was going to be another boring day. There was absolutely no variation in her life. Everyday, she woke up, got ready, endured another repetitive day at school, tended to her secret garden in the school, went home, watched TV and went to sleep. It was the same type of day, over and over. She was simply bored with it all. And because of her exasperation with life, Miku did not have many friends. She had people that she sat next to in classes and during lunch but to call such people _friends_ was honestly stretching it.

For the most part, people called her _boring. Dull. Too serious. _But she didn't care. She wanted no part of their shallow and whimsical lives.

Then, the teacher walked to the front of the classroom and cleared his voice as if preparing to make an announcement.

Miku raised an eyebrow. Well that was certainly new. Maybe she would be wrong about the day after all….

The teacher spoke. "Class, today we're going to have a pair of new students."

Immediately, the class bustled with excitement. Even Miku perked up. The new students would definitely bring entertainment, if at least for a little while….

The class demanded, "Is it a boy or a girl?"

The teacher smiled. "Both. It's a pair of twins, actually."

The class squealed with excitement. It was the best possible scenario.

Someone called out. "Hey teach! When are they coming?"

The teacher thought a bit. "They should be coming in any moment now…."

And as if on cue, a pair of blonde heads popped into the room.

The teacher regarded them. "Would you two happen to be Len and Rin Kagamine?"

Both of them nodded their heads simultaneously.

The teacher clapped his hands. "Excellent! Well, don't just stand there! Come in! Come in!"

The girl walked in first with the boy following behind. Miku raised an eyebrow. The twins were short, maybe about five foot four. Miku couldn't help but notice that they both looked...delicate, to say at the least. They had each had chin length honey blond hair. But while the boy wore his in a small ponytail on top of his head, the girl wore hers down with a huge white bow on top. But the best part? They were _holding hands_, as if it were the most natural thing on earth. With anyone else, it would have looked absolutely ridiculous. But after a while, even she had to admit that it looked cute on them. And it seemed that the rest of the class agreed.

"They're so cuuttee!" The girls cooed. At first, the boys just silently regarded them, as if tying to determine if they liked what they saw. After a while, it seemed like they did because one boy called out, "Introduce yourselves!"

The girl started. "Hi everyone! I'm Rin Kagamine!"

The boy followed up. "And I'm Len Kagamine!"

And in unison, they bowed and said, "We're pleased to meet you all. Please take care of us!"

The class was in absolute uproar, cheering and applauding for the new class twins. At the sight, the twins smiled. And Miku sensed a slight change in the air between them. Was it relief maybe?

But before she could think about it any longer, her eyes met Len's. And it was as if her heart stopped beating. She _recognized_ those eyes. She didn't know from where but she definitely recognized them. His eyes were a beautiful blue. They reminded her of a clear and perfect sky. The kind that seemed absolutely endless and devoid of all clouds. Her favorite kind of sky. Did she know another boy with those kinds of eyes? She didn't think so. But then, why did they seem so familiar? What would explain the feeling in her chest? It wasn't a terrible feeling but it wasn't all that comfortable either….it was almost like her heart was going to explode out of her chest….

The boy quickly walked over to her, as if in a trance. Without reservation, he reached over and gently held her face so that her eyes were looking directly into his. Teal on blue. The class went silent.

Quietly, he asked, "Did we meet before?"

Dazed, she shook her no.

He spoke again. "Yeah….that's what I thought. But then…why do you look so familiar? Why does my chest hurt so much? Do you know?"

Again, she shook her head no. And as she did, tears silently spilled and rolled down her cheeks. Startled, the boy quickly let go of her.

"Shoot! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry….here…" He quickly pulled down his long sleeved shirt so that the ends would cover his hands. Using his sleeves, he gently wiped Miku's tears.

Dazed, Miku bought a fingertip to her eye. This was all to strange. She didn't even remember the last time she cried. But more than anything, it somehow felt that what was happening...had already happened before...Did it?

Len kept talking. "It's just so weird….I feel like this all happened before...I feel like I really know you….will you go out with me?"

And as soon as the words left his lips, he quickly slapped his hands over his mouth with an audible smack. The entire class started to cheer and catcall but Miku could only stare at him in amazement.

Len's face entire flamed up, turning a bright, bright, red. The flames of his embarrassment covered up his entire face, reaching all the way up to his ears. _How cute._ Unable to meet her eyes, he mumbled. "Sorry. Sorry. I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. It just felt the right thing to say for some reason….Jeez! I'm sorry. I don't even know your name…."

He quickly turned away in efforts to make a quick escape. But before he could, Miku's hand whipped out and latched onto his arm. Miku didn't know what was going on. She didn't understand, nothing was making sense. But she did know one thing with absolute certainty. She could not let this boy go again. Wait? Again? She didn't know when the first time even was. But somehow, that didn't matter. Not at that moment….

Miku desperately called out, "Wait! My name! My name is Miku! Miku Hatsune!" Miku didn't know it but she too was bright red. The entire class watched with rapt interest. "Um…ah…I-I would like to go out with you as well…."

Len looked at her in shock and blushed an even deeper red. "W-Wait? Really?"

Miku looked down, embarrassed. "Y-Yeah….It just feels right…somehow…"

The room was absolutely quiet. Then, a boy from the back of the class called out, "THREE CHEERS FOR THE NEW CLASS COUPLE!"

And the class did just that. Boisterously cheering, the class whooped and applauded, not caring that they didn't know a single thing that was going on. They would find out sooner or later. Preferably sooner. They'd make sure of that.

Rin just sighed and shook her head. But despite her nonchalance, she had a huge smile on her face. She had no idea what was the deal between Len and this Miku girl…but she was happy for Len. For some reason, she wasn't worried at all. They were going to have fun times at this new school, she was sure of it.

Len just broke out laughing. The situation was way too weird, but he didn't care. He was happy. So, so, happy. Not only did he now have a girlfriend but he had also the feeling that he was going to make tons of friends. _Real_ friends. He just couldn't wait…

Miku laughed along with him. Just what was going on? She just agreed to go out with some short guy, a cute one, but a short guy netherless. She didn't know who he was. He didn't know who she was. But for some reason, it just didn't matter. She didn't regret her decision and she had a feeling that she never would. She felt she was just flooded with sudden happiness. Maybe her school days would never be perfect. But with Len by her side, she had a feeling that they would be very interesting. And that was all she could ask for.

Miku threw her hands in the air and laughed. Ah! How good it was to be alive!

_**.:Fin:.**_

* * *

**Well everyone, this is the end...**

**A thousand thanks to everyone that has read and supported this story! An extra-special thanks to my lovely reviewers (love you!) and those that have followed and loved my story. I'm so so happy I could just burst! (I won't though...can't write more fics if I'm in pieces after all...) This has been a fun journey but sadly, it is time for it to end...**

**Full of love and thanks, Sunset **

**P.S. Reviews and suggestions are always loved and appreciated! ^^**


End file.
